Trouble
by Laotong
Summary: Une guerre destructrice, un monstre qui rode dans Poudlard mais l'amour reste. La septième année d'Harry Potter et de ses amis ne sera pas de tout repos. Surtout avec Malfoy et sa bande qui ne sont jamais loin ... Couple HP/DM et de nombreux autres.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais à JKR

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : Je dis « M » en général …

**Spoilers **: Tous les tomes en général.

C'est ma première fic donc de l'indulgence please !!

La nuit noire tombait sur la noble et grande école de Poudlard, majestueuse en cette claire nuit de septembre. Le silence envahissait peu à peu toutes les salles du château, les enveloppant d'une aura magique, leur donnant une allure mystique, plus encore que durant la journée. L'obscurité devenait la maitresse des lieux qui semblaient alors vides à cette heure-ci, abandonnés par les élèves et les professeurs. Les escaliers bougeaient tout doucement comme pour ne pas rompre la quiétude dans laquelle baignait l'école. C'était comme si le château avait une personnalité propre et l'exprimait en ce moment même.

Cependant, alors que rien ne bougeait ou presque, où tout semblait figé, un air de malveillance rodait dans le château. On aurait dit un esprit malin qui se promenait tranquillement a la recherche de proies à attaquer. Il semblait très dangereux et mauvais, pourtant c'était juste une impression, un affolement des sens, une présence maléfique. Quiconque aurait croisé cet être à ce moment là l'aurait payé cher et ne serait plus là pour pouvoir en parler.

Il était exactement 00h08 et aucun élèves ne se risquaient ,heureusement, à sortir en pleine nuit en ces temps troublés de guerre. Au début de l'année, durant le banquet de bienvenu, Dumbledore avait déclaré lors de son habituel discours installer un couvre-feu pour tous les élèves, y compris les préfets et personne ne pouvait déroger à cette mesure. Même pas Harry Potter, sur lequel le regard du directeur s'était attardé, comme pour lui signifier qu'il s'adressait plus particulièrement à lui. Le couvre-feu était fixé à 23h00 précise et malheur à ceux qui osaient violer cette règle. Le directeur friand de bonbons aux citrons était certes laxiste, mais depuis le retour de Voldemort il semblait accepter beaucoup moins de choses et plus en particulier le fait de ne pas être hors de son dortoir après 23h00. Et ce depuis cette rentrée.

Les élèves retrouvés dehors alors que le couvre feu était passé se feraient durement sanctionnés. Une centaine de points seraient retirés, et ils auraient le droit soit à une retenue en compagnie de Rusard ou alors à récurer les chaudrons avec le professeur Rogue. Il faut donc dire que peu s'y risquaient. La réputation de ces deux hommes n'étant plus à refaire.

Un seul élève avait osé bravé cet interdit. Geoffrey Hunblot, un poufsouffle de 6ème année qui avait voulu retrouver sa petite amie dans la tour d'astronomie, lieu des amoureux. Il s'était fait coincé dans un couloir par le professeur Rogue, plus effrayant que jamais, qui lui avait retiré plus d'une centaine de points et lui avait demandé sans un mot de retourner à son dortoir. Le lendemain matin, il devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il apprit qu'il était en retenue jusqu''à la fin de l'année qui venait tout juste de débuter. Autant dire que plus personne ne s'y risquait. Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus pour les élèves. Tout le monde de demandait ce qui effrayait tant les professeurs et les empêchaient tous de sortir la nuit.

Afin que plus personne ne recommence, le directeur avait veillé à ce que toutes les portes des dortoirs des différentes maisons soient verrouillées. De 23h00 a 7h00 du matin il était impossible aux élèves de s'aventurer hors de leur salle commune. Un sort scellait magiquement les entrées et les professeurs faisaient des rondes régulières dans tout le château.

Les préfets qui jusqu'alors avaient des chambres privées avaient du y renoncer pour retourner avec les autres. Exceptionnel, une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles.

Un sentiment d'incompréhension et d'interrogation se rependit dans tout Poudlard au fur et à mesure des jours, Pourquoi Dumbledore, si gentil et joyeux d'habitude, les yeux toujours pétillants de malice était-il devenu si grave et si sérieux ? Quel secret se cachait sous l'interdiction de sortir après le couvre-feu ?

C'était les questions que se posaient un grand nombre d'élèves, toutes les années et maisons confondues.  
Mais ce mystère intriguait plus particulièrement deux groupes d'élèves venant de maisons opposés, d'un coté le groupe d'Harry Potter, les courageux Gryffondors, de l'autre, le groupe de Draco Malfoy, les rusés Serpentards …

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, 00h09, 15 septembre : POV Harry**

Il est à présent bien tard dans notre salle commune, on vient de passer avec Ron plus de deux heures à réviser tous les sorts et enchantements de notre 6ème année sous le regard vigilant de notre Hermione adorée. Le feu commence doucement à s'éteindre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ma « meilleure amie » nous a forcé toute la soirée à réviser encore et encore. Tout ça pour un petit examen qui va avoir lieu le lendemain, que Flitwick nous a mis sur un coup de tête totalement absurde. Décidemment elle ne changera jamais notre Her-mignonne, toujours aussi studieuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un long bâillement sonore en m'étirant longuement en refermant mon livre. Après tout, moi glandeur attitré chez les gryffondors, je viens de passer plusieurs heures de révisions, bon deux, certes mais qui oserait me blâmer. Ces deux gestes anodins censés m'apaiser n'eurent pour seul résultat le fait de m'attirer le regard courroucé de ma meilleure amie qui s'écria :

- Harry ! Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à travailler ENFIN sérieusement ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toi et de Ron ! Je ne vous prêterais pas mes cours cette année, je te préviens. Si à la fin de l'année tu rates tes ASPICS tu 'auras à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! Puis …

- Enfin Mione, tu exagères … coupe Ron pour me défendre, (merci vieux frère), les ASPICS sont à la fin de l'année et on vient de passer deux bonnes heures à réviser pour UN examen et en plus il commence à se faire tard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves contre Harry qui n'a rien fait !

A la fin de ce monologue plutôt tiède pour me défendre mon meilleur ami se met à rougir de plus belle quand le regard agacé d'Hermione vient sur lui. Elle semble sur le point d'exploser et surement de se retenir de nous jeter un mauvais sort … Non je déconne ! Elle n'oserait pas …

- Enfin rien fait ce soir … Tu veux un massage pour te détendre ?

Bon pitoyable sa diversion je dois avouer mais il est sur le bon chemin. Courage vieux !

Après quelque secondes de réflexion qui nous parait des heures, elle se calme, le rouge de ses joues d'apaise. C'est qu'elle peut être effrayante la Hermione, mais on l'aime quand même. Depuis le début de l'année elle est inhabituellement nerveuse. Enfin, pas qu'elle ne le soit pas en général mais encore plus qu'avant. Je dois dire que je commence à m'inquiéter pour elle.

- Désolé Harry, me dit-elle sincèrement, seulement c'est à cause de toi si on a cet examen demain et qu'on a juste une soirée pour le réviser. Tu aurais du te contrôler et comme çà on aurait pas eu cet examen injuste. Je ne comprend pas tes réactions envers Malfoy. Je peux accepter qu'il t 'énerve mais de là à ce qui s'est passé ! Heureusement que l'on était en enchantement, sinon avec Rogue ou Sirius cela n'aurait pas été la même chose.

- C'est vrai mec, je reconnais que la fouine est une vraie merde, mais bon te battre en plein cours c'était pas l'idéal, rajouta mon meilleur ami qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête en voyant notre Hermione nationale se calmer et redevenir plus « normale ».

- C'est bien Ron, tu réagis comme un être mature. Le complimente Mione avec un grand sourire.

Le dit Ron rougit sous ce compliment. Mais dès qu'Hermione a le dos tourné il me fait un clin d'œil :

- Bien joué avec la fouine mec !

Je souris devant tant de duplicité pour séduire sa belle, un peu plus et j'y croyais. En effet Ron avait reconnu pendant les vacances d'été qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hermione après un rêve plutôt « mouillé » et très bruyant. Même si je m'en doutais depuis la 6ème année, j'étais soulagé qu'il se l'avoue enfin. Cependant, très timide il n'ose pas faire le premier pas vers Hermione et refuse que je lui en parle. Je le laisse donc gérer comme il l'entend son « opération séduction ». Il m'avait parlé d'un plan durement élaboré au début de l'année et je crois bien que toujours être de son avis en fait partie. Mais Hermione semble plutôt imperméable à toutes ces marques d'attention. Il faudrait qu'elle sorte un peu de ses bouquins parfois.

Je rie doucement alors que mes deux meilleurs amis retournent dans leurs livres. Nous sommes seuls dans la salle, tout le monde étant parti se coucher au fur et à mesure. Chose que j'aurais aimé faire mais qui m'est impossible. Bon je dois avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute si on a cet examen demain mais j'ai le droit de me coucher ! Résigné, je décide de faire semblant de travailler car je ne peux plus étudier, rien ne rentre. Après un regard complice avec Ron je comprend qu'il pense la même chose que moi mais qu'il n'ose pas le dire à cause d'Hermione.

Peu à peu mes pensées dérivèrent vers l'accident de ce matin qui nous occasionnait cette mortelle soirée de révision. C'était en cours d'enchantement …

Flash-back

Moi, appelé également Celui-qui-a-survécu mais à présent qui est-toujours-en-retard, je venais d'arriver en vitesse devant la salle où se déroulait le cours d'enchantement. J'étais en retard à cause de Ginny qui avait absolument voulu manger avec moi puis me montrer son nouveau petit haut, son nouveau jean, puis discuter avec moi en me collant dangereusement tout en me demandant de l'aide en défense contre les forces du mal etc. … Et nianiania et nianiania ….

Certes c'est en quelque sorte ma petite amie depuis la fin de notre sixième année mais je trouve qu'elle me colle un peu trop à l'arrière train depuis quelque temps. De l'air ! Puis je n'y comprend vraiment rien aux filles, alors ! Un coup elles pleurent comme Cho Chang, un coup elles m'aiment, puis après elles m'en veulent pour une raison obscure. Tout cela était un peu trop compliqué pour moi simple mâle mortel supérieur… Mais non ! Je ne suis pas macho à ce point, je ne m'appelle pas Draco Malfoy moi !

Après l'avoir gentiment conseillé, réconforter, puis repoussé gentiment mais surement (madame voulait « essayer mon lit » je me suis hâté d'aller en cour mais trop tard, j'étais déjà en retard). Je courus le plus vite possible mais la porte était déjà fermée. Je toquais doucement, puis l'ouvrit découvrant le visage mécontent de Flitwick. Merci Ginny chérie !

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je avoir la raison de votre retard je vous prie ? Couina le minuscule homme de sa petite voix.

- Excusez moi Monsieur mais je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps …

Je me mis à le regarder ensuite avec mon petit air de chien battu auquel aucun prof ne peux résister, sauf Rogue bien sur. Je me demande si cette chauve-souris a un cœur, il faudrait que je le demande à Remus ou à Sirius. Non pas Sirius, ils se détestent. Avec Remus ils arrivent à travailler ensemble, et encore ! Mais depuis que Sirius est prof d'histoire de la magie ils ne font que se chamailler. Quel asocial ce mec ! Je parle de Rogue pas de Lupin ou de Sirius mes profs adorés !

Revenons a Flitwick, pour le faire fondre j'opérais ma transformation en celui-auquel-on-ne-résiste-pas et en effet il ne résista pas longtemps avant de craquer. J'entendis même quelque filles gryffondors s'attendrirent et les serpentards siffler méchamment.

- Bon j'enlève 5 points à la maison Gryffondors pour cette fois… soupira-t-il. Allez vous assoir a coté de Mr Malfoy et ne faites plus aucun bruit jusqu'à la fin du cour sinon la sanction sera plus importante.

Je le regardais mécontent mais je m'exécutais quand même car qui sait ce que je pouvais encourir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'arrivais en retard depuis le début de l'année et les profs l'avaient remarqués. En plus, aucune table de libre, pas le choix. Donc je devais me faire oublier pour le moment.

Je m'asseyais lourdement à coté de Malfoy en essayant de l'ignorer royalement , lui qui me regardait avec son petit sourire narquois en coin :

- Alors comme sa Saint-Potty arrive en retard en cour maintenant, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça … me dit-il avec son habituel air méprisant, depuis quand les courageux griffons sont des vilains ?

- Ta gueule la fouine ! J'arrive peut-être en retard mais en attendant moi je ne ressemble pas à un putain d'albinos à la con dans une famille de consanguins !

Bon d'accord, c'était bas et vulgaire mais j'étais sur les nerfs, et ce type … C'est une vraie plaie !

- C'est bas sa Potter, on dirait qu'on est de mauvaise humeur, mais en attendant moi j'ai une famille, continua Malfoy avec un air de plus en plus mauvais.

- Oui mais moi j'ai une copine et une vie amoureuse! Dis-je un peut trop fort ne sachant que répondre. C'était drôlement puéril en y repensant.

Le professeur me regarda drôlement une minute puis revint à son cour. Je tachais de ne pas sentir le regard incendiaire d'Hermione dans mon dos et de ne pas rougir.

Certes j'aie une vie amoureuse mais je ne suis pas réellement amoureux de Ginny et on n'a rien fait de plus que des petits bisous et je ne veux pas aller plus loin et n'en ressens même pas le désir. Je ne suis pas normal, je suis un adolescent en bonne santé et je ne ressens aucun désir sexuel ! Certes, l'idée du combat avec Voldy a de quoi refroidir mais quand même …  
Puis je crois que je préfère les blondes … Si Ginny lisait dans mes pensées, elle me tuerait !

- Amoureuse ? Coupa Malfoy. Laisse moi deviner … Avec la belette femelle ? Tu descend bien bas dans mon estime là. Un balafré croisé avec une belette ! On aura tout vu !

- Vaut mieux ca qu'une fouine avec un bouledogue !

- Mais je t'emmerde Potter !

- Moi aussi Malfoy !

- Puis sache que j'ai également une vie amoureuse et certainement plus remplie que la tienne me chuchota-t-il.

- Connard …

- Enflure …

-Mangemort !

- Sang-mêlé !

Le ton a doucement monté entre nous. C'est devenu une habitude, cette 7ème année marque un tournant, on se hait encore plus qu'avant et à tel point que cela en devient … viscéral. Même si il a rejoint l'ordre du Phénix avec ses amis, je le hais toujours autant. Son regard flamboie sous la colère et je regarde ses yeux tant hais, cette couleur grise qui me fait frissonner.

- … Je vais te péter la gueule sale merde !

Oulla j'ai raté quelque chose moi. Malfoy semble vraiment en rogne là. Ah oui tout sa parce que je viens de parler de son petit papa mangemort en prison. Qu'il est susceptible ce petit ! Après tout, ça fait un moment qu'il a renié le père Malfoy alors…

- … Avec une pauvre belette et une sang de bourbe ! T'es vraiment qu'une merde Potty.

Ah, là si il commence à insulter MES amis sa va chauffer.

- Répète ce que tu as dit Malfoy ! Dis-je avec les dents serrés la baguette prête à l'attaquer. Je pensais déjà à un sort ou deux bien douloureux.

- Oh tu veux te battre ? Me susurra-t-il avec un regard indéfinissable qui me fis encore frissonner comme jamais.

- Toujours Malfoy, lui réponds-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Nos bagarres devenaient de plus en plus comme celle-ci. On s'insulte, on se regarde prêt à lancer un sort, je refrissonne a cause de sa mauvaise aura, nos souffles se raccourcissent et on se bat. Ces combats et ses insultes sont devenus vitaux, sans ça je ne suis plus rien et ça m'énerve encore plus. La violence devient une drogue et ses sorts une nécessité.

Nos amis en ont l'habitude maintenant, mais cela reste toujours en dehors des cours et la justement nous nous trouvions en classe. Petit changement d'habitude. Puis varier les lieux c'est tellement mieux. ..Une étape de plus franchi dans notre haine commune, notre dégout mutuel l'un de l'autre.

Je ne me rendais même plus compte que toute la classe nous fixait les yeux ronds. J'oubliais peu à peu le monde qui m'entourais, seul lui existait, seul lui comptait sur le moment. Je n'entendis pas Flitwick lorsqu'il nous cria d'arrêter alors que l'on se lançait les premiers sorts, tout ce qui est important c'est Malfoy et la haine que j'éprouve pour lui cet instant.

Une lumière aveuglante passe, puis après c'est le trou noir.

Fin du flash-back

La seule chose dont je me rappelle alors qu'on m'emmenait à l'infirmerie c'est Flitwick hurlant et le regard des élèves. Bon, on était légèrement sonnés à cause de deux petits sorts mais ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans ces états.

Quand je me réveillais à l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione m'annonçaient le fatidique examen du lendemain suite aux sorts ratés que nous nous étions envoyés. Autant dire que tous les 7ème année gryffondors étaient furieux contre moi. Mais je m'en fichais, une fois l'examen fini, tout le monde allait oublier. Je lève les yeux vers Hermione qui semble me fixer depuis un bon moment :

-Harry … Tu ne révises plus ?

- Ecoutes Mione, j'en peux plus, on a passé toute la soirée sur ces maudites révisions, mon cerveau ne peux plus rien assimiler du tout donc je crois que je vais en arrêter la.

- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, me soutient Ron, j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Hermione nous fixe pendant quelque minute puis nous avoue qu'elle-même est fatiguée d'une toute petite voix. On se regarde d'un air complice avec Ron. Si Hermione n'en peux plus aussi c'est vraiment le moment d'aller se coucher.

Après avoir éteint le feu et s'être levé, nous nous préparions à aller nous coucher quand l'entrée de notre salle sembla vibrer.

J'échange un regard intrigué avec mes deux meilleurs amis. L'histoire du couvre-feu après 23h00 nous a déjà donné de nombreux sujets de discussions depuis le début de l'année toujours autour de ce même feu. On ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ceci. Le pire c'est que nous avions l'habitude de nous promener tard la nuit pour peaufiner nos entrainements après la ronde d'Hermione. Il fallait juste éviter Malfoy, mais grâce à la carte des maraudeurs il ne posait aucun problèmes.

Hermione pense que c'est en raison du nombre d'élèves importants qui font des « bêtises » la nuit que Dumbledore a décidé cette mesure, Ron à cause de la guerre qui fait rage. Moi je dois avouer que je l'ignore et ça me laisse perplexe. Pourquoi si ce sont des élèves qui font juste des bêtises une sanction aussi grave ? Et la mine sombres des professeurs lors de l'annonce, leurs comportements inquiets m'intriguent au plus haut point. En plus, Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit et je ne comprend pas. Décidemment cette année ne sera encore pas banale. Sauf que cette fois , ça a l'air vraiment grave. Ca et la menace imminente de Voldemort, je suis vraiment pas gâté ! Surtout que ce dernier multiplie les attaques depuis quelques mois et semble reprendre sa puissance d'autrefois.

Pour en revenir à Poudlard je suis persuadé qu'il se trame quelque chose et qu'on ne nous en dit rien. Je suis assez déçu que Dumbledore ne se soit pas confié a moi mais bon …

Un coup plus fort encore nous fait sursauter. Quelque chose semble s'acharner contre le portrait de la grosse dame que l'on entend crier. Un bruit horrible de déchirement semble couper ses hurlements.

Mon courage de Gryffondor prenant le pas sur la raison, je décide d 'aller voir ce qui se trame en prenant dans ma main ma baguette magique.

- Harry ! S'écrie Hermione en me prenant par le bras, toute blanche, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe ! Tu entends la grosse dame ?

- Mec, me dit Ron qui a la face blanche aussi ce qui fait encore plus ressortir ses taches de rousseurs d'ailleurs… n'y vas pas, c'est interdit après 23h00 et on ne sait pas ce que c'est…

Je les regarde tout les deux. Ils ne changeront jamais. A chaque fois ils tentent de m'arrêter mais je sais qu'ils me suivront où que j'aille.

- J'y vais, il faut que je vois ce qui se passe, si je peux aider !

Sur ces paroles je m'avance vers la porte. Mes deux amis m'emboitent le pas. Je le savais, jamais il ne me laisserait dans une situation aussi dangereuse seul. Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette pensée.

En prenant une grande inspiration face à cette porte qui semble bouger de sa propre volonté face aux coups qui lui sont portés, je me décide malgré la sourde angoisse qui gronde en moi. J'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup, Ron et Hermione derrière moi et je me retrouve face … au vide ! Pas de monstres sanguinaires ou d'esprits malicieux comme je m'y attendais. Juste le mur de pierre habituel. Il semblerait que la chose soit partie.

On se retourne vers le portrait qui parait autant bouleversé qu'en 3ème année lorsque Sirius l'avait attaqué. La grosse dame s'est évanoui tout simplement et la toile semble lacérée à plusieurs endroits, comme si un monstre y avait laissé sa marque.

- Madame, commence à interroger Hermione, qu'est-ce que …

- Mione, tu vois bien qu'elle est évanoui ! Lance Ron déstabilisé par cette étrange situation. Nous trois dans un couloir désert, face à un portrait, blancs comme des fantômes après visiblement une attaque acharnée.

- Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Wesley ! Dans vos dortoirs immédiatement ! Nous hurle une ombre à l'autre bout du couloir nous faisant ainsi sursauter dans un bel ensemble.

Cette ombre s'avance et on aperçoit Rogue accompagné de Sirius. Ils semblent à bout de souffle et irrités.

- On a entendu des voix et … tente ma meilleure amie, subitement rouge de confusion. Et oui, elle n'a jamais aimé ne pas respecter le règlement.

- Hermione, lance Sirius grave comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, pas un mot et dans vos dortoirs tout de suite, sinon vous serez collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année et durement sanctionnés, Vite !

Mon parrain donne l'impression d'être totalement perdu et suit Rogue qui passe sans nous regarder.

- Dépêchons Black, siffle Rogue, IL est parti. Et vous oubliez ce qui s'est passé et ne ressortez jamais après le couvre-feu sinon nous ne serons pas autant « oublieux » que cette fois-ci. Dit-il sans même nous regarder, la mâchoire serrée, le regard sombre. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi effrayant …

Nos deux professeurs s'éloignent à grandes enjambées, pendant que Ron, Hermione et moi nous rentrons dans notre salle commune abasourdis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'étais que CA ? Hurle Ron.

**POV Malfoy salle commune des serpentards, 1h06 du matin. **

Assis confortablement dans mon fauteuil favori devant un bon feu de cheminée dans notre merveilleuse salle commune des Serpentards toute de vert et argent , moi Draco Malfoy, plus beau mâle de Poudlard, révise tranquillement mon examen pour demain.

Pure formalité évidemment, cet imbécile de Flitwick n'y connait rien, je suis le meilleur en enchantement et je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide test de remise à niveau.

Tout ça a cause d'un tout minuscule sort raté ! Dire que là je pourrais être dans mon lit en train de dormir tout simplement, mais non ! Il faut que je révise cet examen ! Ra… La vie est si injuste … faut j'arrête de penser a ça sinon je vais encore être de mauvaise humeur et comme maman le dit c'est mauvais pour mes nerfs.

Mon regard s'assombrit quand je pense à la cause de cette pénible soirée, tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Potter, qu'est-ce que je peux le détester celui-là ! Il a fallu qu'il vienne encore me provoquer alors que je ne faisais rien d'autre que de suivre gentiment le cour. Je déteste cette situation, Flitwick, Dumbledore et surtout Potter. Je le hais celui-là à un point tel que ça en est presque, trop …Ne pas penser à cet abruti ! Ca va me mettre encore plus en rogne. Calme Drago, calme … Je le hais tellement ! Je me met aussitôt une gifle mentale pour arrêter.

Si on avait été avec Parrain rien de tout cela ne se serait passé … En cours de potion c'est la liberté totale pour moi, je suis comme un prince favori du roi rien ne peut m'arriver, vivement demain que je puisse me venger et humilier Potter. Héhé … Moi machiavélique ? Pas du tout ….

Depuis quelque temps, il est de plus en plus difficile pour moi et Potter de se supporter. Dès que je me retrouve en sa présence, j'ai aussitôt envi de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étriper. Lui et sa stupide tête, ses stupides cheveux mal coiffés ! Heureusement que père ne lit pas dans mes pensées, il serait outré de voir dans mes pensées ces procédés modus indignes d'un sang pur … Pfff. De toute façon il est en prison et c'est très bien comme ça.

Je dois ruminer depuis quelque minutes le nez à l'air car à présent tous mes amis se mettent à me fixer avec un drôle d'air, une mine inquiète je dois dire. Et oui ma mauvaise humeur est légendaire et terrorise tout le monde. Je suis tellement charismatique, que voulez-vous. Tellement majestueux. Je suis un leader né ! Donc forcément tout le monde me prête attention.

Un petit sourire doit commencer à apparaitre sur mon visage car ils arrêtent soudain de me fixer. Il faut dire, ils commencent à me connaitre, moi et mes sautes d'humeur. On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse avec Pansy, Blaise, Crabe et Grégory. En plus, à Poudlard, on est toujours fourrés ensembles. Alors forcément nos liens sont plus forts que la moyenne. Et ce, quoi qu'en pense les gens ! On a beau être à Serpentard, l'amitié réelle existe ici aussi. Et même avec Vincent et Grégory que la majorité considère comme des abrutis. Ce ne sont que des apparences et il ne faut jamais s'y fier. Ils sacrifieraient leur vie pour moi et inversement. On a beau parlé du trio Potty, Granger et Weasmoche, n'empêche nous sommes aussi soudés qu'eux et même plus.

Mais en attendant, les autres révisent attentivement, c'est ça d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne. Vous devez toujours attendre que les gens aient finis leurs devoirs alors que vous les avez terminés depuis des heures. Bon, j'exagère peut être un peu. Mais c'est si bon de se vanter.

Je repense à notre conversation, à Potty et à moi en cours d'enchantement qui nous cause tous ces désagréments. Il ne faisait décidemment pas le malin à propos de ses conquêtes féminines. Normal, quand on voit la belette qu'il se traine ! Bon, elle n'est pas si vilaine que ça mais quand même … Pour Potty, il faut autre chose, quelqu'un de plus fougueux … De moins … Roux. Enfin ! Pourquoi je me préoccupe du bigleux moi. Surtout de sa vie sentimentale futile et surement désespérante.

En parlant de vie sentimentale, hier j'ai embrassé trois en l'espace de trois heures. Et en ce moment je sors avec deux filles en même temps, une de serdaigle et une de poufsouffle. Et elles ne le savent même pas ! Je n'avais pas dit que j'étais génial ? C'est toujours plus que Potter ! Puis 5 filles c'est bien. Un bon chiffre je dirais. De toute façon ces greluches ne sont que pur divertissement.

Je me moque totalement des gens qui m'entourent à part notre petit groupe et quelques serpentards signes d'intérêt. Sinon, tout le monde m'est parfaitement indifférent. Toute la population sorcière pourrait s'écrouler devant moi, cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à avancer. Les êtres humains sont si insignifiants dans leurs conditions de vie minable Et je parle des sorciers et des moldus. Si Pansy m'entendait penser elle s'indignerai mais c'est comme ça. On dit de moi que je suis le prince de glace, mon cœur l'est aussi. Il ne se réchauffe qu'en présence de mes amis.

Je suis quelqu'un de cynique, un méchant pour certain. Mais pour être méchant il faudrait encore que les autres m'intéressent.

.

- Dray ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à rêvasser comme ca ? Me coupe Blaise d'un air complice avec un grand sourire. On est amoureux ?

Je le toise de ma hauteur (il est avachi par terre comme un moustique écrasé, moi je suis sur mon fauteuil tel un roi majestueux, tss on a la classe ou on le l'a pas), lui continue son sourire mutin pas du tout impressionné. Toujours comme ça ce bon vieux Blaise, à sourire et nous balancer sa bonne humeur dans la tête. Je vais la lui couper direct moi.

- Sache qu'un malfoy n'aime pas avant tout donc ne penses plus jamais de telles stupidités, que je lui rétorque plein de ma superbe.

Cependant avec mes amis cet air la ne marche pas comme avec les poufsouffles et Blaise continue de me regarder narquois. Je décide donc de contre-attaquer avec mon arme fatale de meilleure-ami-et-confident.

- Et toi toujours autant amoureux de ta fameuse Serdaigle ? Ou alors de ta pouffsoufle ? Je ne sais plus laquelle puisque tu semble avoir décidé de coucher avec tout poudlard ! Et tout cela avec le sourire ensorcelant des Malfoy.

Aussitôt j'ai le droit à un regard noir. C'était un coup bas et je le sais. Blaise aime Pansy comme un fou depuis notre enfance mais elle ne le voit pas et s'aveugle dans son pseudo amour pour moi alors qu'elle serait bien mieux avec lui. Cela le désespère d'ailleurs. Sa seule consolation réside dans le fait qu'il sait que je ne toucherais jamais Pansy. Elle est très belle mais je la considère comme ma sœur ! Ce serait comme, comme un inceste !

Blaise est également comme un frère pour moi et ça m'attriste de les voir tout deux malheureux. Il faudrait peut être que je commence à y mettre mon nez … Mais d'un coté ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Je vais me coucher les mecs, nous dit Grégory en se levant du canapé où il était assis avec Vincent. J'en ai marre et je sais très bien que je vais le rater cet examen ! Alors à quoi bon s'acharner ….

- Ne dis pas ça Greg, le soutient Pansy, tu sais très bien qu'on va t'aider comme d'habitude.

- Je sais, répond-il tout simplement en partant vers sa chambre. A demain.

Après un au revoir collectif, le silence s'abat dans la pièce suite à son départ. Je sens que Vincent ne va pas tarder aussi. Lui non plus n'est pas un adepte des révisions intensives. Et en effet, ce dernier se lève avec un petit sourire contrit.

- J'y vais aussi, bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit mec, lui répond Blaise absorbé comme par hasard dans son livre de sorts et attaques de septième année.

- Bonne nuit ! Dit Pansy en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais je ne suis pas un mec ! Combien de fois je devrais vous le dire ! Lui assène-t-elle gentiment.

- Toujours, tu le sais bien, laisse planer Vincent en partant doucement vers le dortoir.

Ce garçon a l'apparence du plus féroce gorille qui peut exister, mais il a une sensibilité exacerbée. Il est d'une douceur extrême, il est impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Tout le monde le prend pour un idiot et pourtant, si seulement quelqu'un prenait la peine de lui parler il serait surpris. Sous son physique peu engageant se cache une grande âme. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais compris comment il a pu se retrouver à serpentard. C'est d'un regard attendri que je le couve tandis qu'il disparait dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Blaise éclate de rire face au regard énervé de Pansy. Elle devrait s'y être habituée depuis le temps. Toujours la seule dans un groupe de garçon, alors forcément ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle. A cause de Blaise et moi, elle a toujours été rejetée des autres filles. Soit elles la détestaient pour son amitié envers de si beaux mecs (moi et Blaise évidemment), soit elles la traitaient de « salope » comme elle trainait avec un groupe de mecs. Toujours nous… Cela l'a rendu mauvaise envers les autres filles et a exacerbée sa féminité pour qu'elle démontre à part entière son statut de femme. D'ailleurs, cela n'aide pas Blaise à calmer ses ardeurs …. Ni sa jalousie, car notre petite Pansy à son succès auprès des hommes.

A présent, plus aucun bruit ne filtre dans la salle. Nous continuons à réviser tranquillement notre examen. Le silence nous engourdit peu à peu et je vois ma meilleure amie s'endormir dans le fauteuil en face du mien.

Je capte le sourire attendri de Blaise. Si seulement il se déclarait, cela pourrait peut être marcher qui sait. Mais j'avoue que Pansy ne laisse jamais filtrer ses sentiments envers lui, une vraie Serpentard. Il est donc difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense. En plus, elle n'a jamais eu de copain et Blaise passe pour le tombeur de Poudlard, alors forcément ce n'est pas pour la rassurer. Puis, elle croit m'aimer ce qui complique le tout.

Il se lève furtivement pour mettre une couverture sur ses épaules et vient s'installer au pied de mon fauteuil pour pouvoir discuter sans la réveiller.

- Vieux, je vais craquer …

- Pourquoi donc mon petit Blaise ? Dis je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu le sais très bien Dray, arrête de faire l'innocent. Me répond il. Un petit sourire apparaissant, venant tenir compagnie au mien.

- Oui, je sais et je sais aussi que si tu ne te déclares jamais tu ne sauras jamais ta réponse. Dis je avec logique tel un sage à son disciple.

- Je sais, je sais, soupire-t-il.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre un bruit commence à se faire entendre. Alors qu'il se faisait doucement au début, presque inaudible, ce bruissement commence à s'intensifier et s'approcher de la porte de notre salle commune.

- T'entends ça ? Me demande Blaise, soudain debout, les yeux en alerte.

- Oui, je murmure, ce bruit ne m'inspire pas confiance, surtout après les derniers événements dans l'école. Les colles qui se sont multipliées, et l'inquiétude de tous les professeurs est visible.

Nous nous approchons tous les deux de la porte afin de deviner ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Mais le bruit est déjà estompé. Nous nous regardons avec perplexité Blaise et moi, puis nous retournons à nos places. Blaise semble mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande alors face à son mutisme inhabituel. Après un événement aussi mystérieux. Les fantômes n'ont pas pour habitude de faire un tel son en se déplaçant et à cette heure là surtout. En sept ans, je n'ai jamais entendu cela.

- En fait, commence mon ami, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entend ce bruit. Tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de rester tard le soir dans la salle commune ou bien de rentrer tard malgré l'interdiction …

J'acquiesce silencieusement en attendant la suite.

- Et bien, un soir dans la salle commune alors que je révisais, j'ai entendu la même chose que tout à l'heure. J'étais seul et j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qui se tramait. Tu me connais, sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte, je n'ai rien vu. Rien sauf une ombre qui se faufilait rapidement dans le couloir qui mène à la grande salle. Je n'ai pas osé aller plus loin à cause des interdictions mais je n'ai jamais senti une telle aura de magie noire. Et pourtant toi et moi on s'y connait avec nos familles. Il y avait un air de malveillance effrayant et j'ai bien cru m'évanouir sur le coup. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mec, je te jure et pourtant il n'y avait rien, rien face à moi. Je suis donc rentré le plus vite possible avant de me faire cramer par un prof dans les couloirs et finir l'année en retenue.

A la fin de son récit, je suis encore plus intrigué qu'avant face à ce mystère qui semble régner à Poudlard. Alors, une entité de magie noire se baladerait la nuit à Poudlard. Intéressant …

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé avant ? Je le questionne. D'habitude c'est une vraie pipelette.

- C'est que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien par rapport à ça. Là encore je me sens mal en y repensant …

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air mal en point. Je suis de plus en plus intéressé par ce qui rode la nuit dans l'école.

- Arrête Dray ! Me coupe Blaise. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Les profs veillent, on ne pourra jamais enquêter comme on veut.

- On trouvera une solution. Il faut absolument que je sache de quoi il en retourne… Je me suis juré de supprimer tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire et il est hors de question que je laisse ce truc se balader.

Mon air s'assombrit. Je hais la magie noire plus que de raisons après certains événements. Et je me suis fais la promesse de la combattre coute que coute.

- Ok mec ! Pas de problème … Me rassure Blaise. On trouvera bien un moyen.

Il est vraiment génial ! Mon cœur se réchauffe face à sa preuve d'amitié. Je sais très bien que les autres voudront être de la partie aussi. Jamais seuls dans l'adversité. C'est notre devise depuis la première année..

- On en parle demain au reste du groupe et on avisera, ok ? Je dis aussitôt pour me remettre de mes émotions.

- Oui pas de problème, me sourit Blaise. Connaissant surement mes pensées précédentes.

Il se lève et va doucement réveiller Pansy qui sourit à son léger contact. Elle se lève et me regarde avec suspicion avec ses yeux bouffis par la fatigue.

- Drago, tu vas bien ? Tu as un drôle d'air ?

- T'inquiète pas tout va bien, on en parle demain au petit dej' avec les autres. Là, je suis crevé et je vais me coucher.

- D'accord, me dit elle les yeux à moitié fermés par le sommeil. A demain les garçons.

Elle se dirige vers le coté opposé au notre. De notre coté, Blaise et moi nous retournons en silence dans notre dortoir.

En me couchant dans mes draps frais, je repense à tous ces mystères, à Voldemort qui revient au pouvoir, à mon implication dans l'ordre du phénix … Je m'endors avec toutes ces pensées et les ronflements de mes camarades de chambre. Décidemment cette septième année non plus ne sera pas de tout repos.

Fin du premier chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! J


	2. PDV Hermione, Beaucoup de questions

Suite du premier chapitre, n'hésitez toujours pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Quelques vers avant de commencer :

**Boum ! Boum !**

**Voici venu la fin de tous les temps ,**

**La grêle meurtrière s'approchant furieusement**

**Il ne reste plus qu'à prier Dieu maintenant**

**Fermer les yeux et s'allonger très doucement.**

* * *

**Hermione **

Le soleil se lève doucement en cette matinée de cours. Les rayons matinaux commencent peu à peu à envahir notre dortoir, diffusant la chaleur déclinante du mois de Septembre. Je souris face à la clarté qui s'offre à moi, j'ai toujours aimé le soleil et ses rayons. Mais à Poudlard, chaque petit événement prend un aspect magique des plus envoutant.

Je m'étire lentement, réveillant chaque muscle de mon corps avec soin. Je prend toujours le temps de me lever le matin afin de mieux appréhender la journée de cours qui m'attend. Cet exercice d'étirements m'est devenu indispensable depuis la rentrée afin de calmer la tension qui m'habite. Les ASPIC commencent déjà à m'angoisser alors qu'ils sont à la fin de l'année et mon travail de préfète en chef se voit mis à mal à cause de ce couvre feu stupide !

Si seulement je n'avais que ces problèmes, la vie serait douce à mes yeux mais depuis cet été un mal inconnu m'habite. Je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé, ou plutôt j'avais cru le sentir avec Victor Krum mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Cet unique baiser échangé avec lui ne m'avait rien fait. Pas même un tressaillement, un frisson, juste une indifférence parfaite.

Je ne me suis jamais intéressée au garçon avant cette date fatidique. Mes camarades de Grifondors ne m'attirent pas, Harry et Ron sont comme des frères pour moi. Les serdaigles sont trop sérieux à mes yeux malgré mon coté intello sur les bords. Les poufsoufles sont trop timides, insipides. Les serpentards trop manipulateurs, calculateurs et vicieux. Puis, physiquement, aucun garçon de Poudlard ne semble convenir à mon gout. J'ai eu peur, un moment, d'être attirée par les filles à cause de tout cela mais après quelques vérifications, il s'est avéré que les hommes me correspondent toujours plus que les filles.

Puis moi, avec mon physique banal, mon nez toujours fourré dans les bouquins, je n'ai jamais attiré un seul regard appréciateur ou séducteur sur moi. Cette indifférence à mon égard m'a toujours peiné. J'aurais aimé être séduisante, avoir au moins un garçon me regarder autrement que Miss Je sais tout. Mais non, je n'ai pas la beauté de Ginny ou le charme de Lavande. Cependant comme aucun garçon ne me plaisait, je me suis rapidement fais une raison. J'étais prête à passer ma vie seule à adopter des chats et ne vivre que pour mon travail.

Je pensais jusqu'à cet été être anormale, différente des autres filles qui ne semblent avoir qu'une seule idée en tête, les garçons. Mais durant les grandes vacances mon regard sur ces choses là a changé.

Flash-back : 12 Square Grimmaurd 

Cet été là il faisait anormalement chaud. Les températures atteignaient alors les trente, trente-cinq degrés. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait nous rafraichir, seule cette étouffante chaleur restait et nous opprimait.

Nous passions avec Harry et Ron d'un accord commun nos vacances dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, après qu'Harry ait passé au moins un mois chez les Dursley et que je puisse profiter de ma famille aussi un minimum. Nous souhaitions être ensemble et au cœur de l'action après le retour définitif de Voldemort. En effet, chacun de nous avions obtenu notre majorité, nos dix-sept ans ce qui faisait que nous pouvions intégrer l'ordre du phénix. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvions avoir des missions si jeunes, nous n'avions alors qu'un rôle restreint, voire invisible. Donc, nous assistions aux réunions à écouter ce qu'il se passait et éventuellement donner notre avis.

Mais la majorité du temps nous étions libres de nous ballader dans le Londres moldu ou bien sur le chemin de Traverse. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi proche d'Harry et de Ron. On se disait tout, toutes nos pensées, nos idées, nos espoirs…La menace de Voldemort et de notre futur combat enragé contre celui-ci nous faisait profiter de chaque instant comme si il était le dernier. Notre complicité jusqu'alors très forte avait augmenté à un tel point que nous avons fait un pacte dans le plus grand secret. Celui de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres et de se soutenir dans l'adversité quoi qu'il arrive.

La chaleur nous engourdissait la majorité du temps ce qui faisait que nous nous enfermions souvent dans une des chambres de la maison de Sirius où l'on élaborait des plans pour détruire Voldemort et où l'on riait aussi. Parfois, je m'isolais afin de lire un livre ou deux pour m'avancer dans l'année la plus importante chez un étudiant : celle des Aspic.

Un jour, alors que le soleil continuait son travail, Sirius, un grand sourire s'est avancé vers nous alors qu'avec Ginny, Fred et George qui eux aussi s'étaient installés à square Grimmaurd, Ron et Harry nous prenions notre petit déjeuner.

- Salut les jeunes ! J'ai une grande et bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer … Il nous regarda chacun notre tour toujours avec ce petit sourire mutin tout à fait craquant.

- Crache donc le morceau Sirius, lui intima gentiment Harry visiblement intrigué par l'air joyeux de son parrain.

- Venez donc voir par vous-même, lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la porte donnant sur le jardin. Ron, haussant les épaules se leva à sa suite, suivi de Ginny, les jumeaux, Harry et moi. Alors que nous arrivions sur la terrasse, des cris d'exclamations se manifestèrent.

- Ouah géant Sirius ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Trop bien ! Sautilla Ginny avec un regard brillant.

- Merci parrain, dit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ron ne dit rien mais enleva son tee-shirt, son pantalon sous nos yeux ébahis et se jeta directement dans un plongeon gracieux dans la nouvelle piscine du square Grimmaurd.

En effet, devant nous trônait une immense piscine digne des jeux olympiques. J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais jamais je n'en avais vu car bien évidemment c'était une piscine magique. On peut y régler la température de l'eau à son gré, la couleur peut changer selon tous les tons, des vagues peuvent être crées ou même des poissons peuvent apparaitre. L'effet était saisissant dans le magnifique jardin de la demeure en cette belle matinée. C'est d'un œil intéressé que je vis la couleur dans laquelle évoluait Ron passée du bleu turquoise à un rose tout à fait épatant.

Tous les autres ôtèrent leurs vêtements avec enthousiasme, s'amusant déjà avec leur nouveau jouet.

- Hermione ! Tu ne viens pas ? Me cria Harry depuis la piscine dans laquelle il s'amusait à faire la course avec George.

- Non, c'est bon, je préfère rester à vous regarder ! Dis je en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincue.

- T'es sur ? A présent Harry me lançait un regard suspicieux.

- Oui oui, oh ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre !

Après ces mots je me précipitais dans ma chambre. C'était une fuite indigne d'une Griffondor, je le savais mais m'en moquais. Je ne souhaitais pas me baigner car je déteste me montrer en maillot de bain devant ceux que je connais, c'est comme si je me retrouvais en sous vêtement des gens que je côtoie au quotidien. Je sais que cela peut me faire passer pour une prude, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec mon corps. Et m'exposer ainsi était hors de question pour moi.

Je passais donc tout l'après midi au bord de la piscine malgré les appels incessants de mes amis pour que je les rejoigne. Ron était même venu discuter un moment avec moi à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Il a drôlement muri depuis la fin de notre sixième année et c'était avec un plaisir nouveau que je discutais avec lui. Il s'était drôlement calmé et semblait apte à m'écouter et partager.

Les jours ont passé comme cela. Identiques, monotones mais avec un plaisir que je goutais. Les temps de paix comme celui là n'allaient devenir que trop rares à l'avenir. Je le savais, j'en profitais donc. Les autres s'amusaient à se baigner et inventer de nombreux jeux, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres mais si divertissants. Parfois Remus ou Tonks les rejoignaient, ainsi que Sirius, qui même si il était réhabilité depuis peu avait pris part activement à l'ordre. Sirius, si beau, si souriant depuis cette nouvelle liberté qu'il découvrait.

Ce fut un mardi après midi que mon destin bascula. J'étais comme toujours assise dans mon fauteuil favori avec un livre sur les potions avancées quand Sirius s'approcha de moi. Le torse discrètement musclé dégoulinant de gouttelettes minuscules, un maillot de bain le moulant parfaitement, les cheveux plus long que la moyenne dégoulinants et son grand sourire magnifique. Pour la première fois de ma vie, un homme attirait mon regard et me fascinait. J'observais chaque partie de son corps discrètement à travers mes lunettes de soleil. Tout ce que j'observais de lui me plongeait dans un abyme de délice et de désir.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Me questionna-t-il gentiment.

Néanmoins aucun son ne réussit à sortit de ma bouche dans l'état de transe où je me trouvais. Sa voix me semblait si sexy que je perdais mes moyens. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce trouble me prenait maintenant alors que je le connaissais depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ce n'était pas normal, mon cœur tambourinait et ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Cette fois le ton était plus précipité et il s'est approché de moi en me regardant fixement comme pour essayer de me comprendre.

- Oui Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère rester à lire plutôt que de me baigner. Je ne suis pas très « piscine ».Je faisais tout pour ne pas me plonger dans l'abyme de ses yeux, certaine d'y sombrer.

- Tu es plutôt bouquins à volonté et ballades pédagogiques, me lança-t-il avec un petit regard mutin. Je voulais juste te dire que je trouve ça dommage que tu ne viennes pas, les vacances sont bientôt finis et je suis sur que tes amis aimeraient profité un peu plus de toi. Tu le comprend ?

- Oui, je sais bien, mais c'est juste que je ne supporte pas les maillots de bain …

Je baissais la tête, honteuse face à mon aveu implicite. Sirius me regarda alors de haut en bas et me dis d'un voix rassurante :

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais très bien qu'une jeune fille peut avoir des complexes quand à son corps, mais tu es magnifique d'après ce que j'ai vu et je suis sur que tu n'aura aucune honte à te montrer. Puis, personne ne viendrait à te juger ici, tu le sais très bien … Allez, viens nous rejoindre, je suis le dernier espoir du groupe, la voix de la raison ! Il rit de sa petite blague sans se rendre compte du trouble qu'il provoquait en moi.

Je rosis sous ses compliments et je décidais de me lancer. J'acceptais donc d'une petite voix et quand je vis son regard s'éclairer, je sus que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Pendant que je me changeais dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny, je songeais à ce qui venait de passer. Mon cœur semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de battre à un rythme effréné. Pour la première fois, un homme retenait mon attention , mais pas n'importe lequel ! Sirius Black, âgé de vingt ans de plus que moi et accessoirement le nouveau tombeur de ces dames depuis sa réhabilitation. En effet, chaque semaine semblait apporter une nouvelle conquête à l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Je me désolais que le premier homme qui retenait mon attention soit celui-ci. J'espérais que mon coup de cœur ne soit que passager.

Je pris mon unique maillot de bain, un deux pièces style marin pas très sexy mais convenable. Et je descendis vivement les escaliers, voulant inconsciemment « le » revoir.

Je les retrouvais tous au bord de la piscine en train de papoter. Tonks et Remus s'étaient ajoutés à notre petit groupe. Ils poussèrent un cri de joie en me voyant enfin prête pour les rejoindre. Ginny, toute jolie dans son bikini deux pièces me sauta dans les bras, et Harry me fit un grand sourire. Le visage de Ron, étonnamment s'était fait rouge brique et Sirius ne semblait plus me lâcher du regard. Cela eut pour conséquence de me faire prendre une jolie couleur rouge à moi aussi. Evidemment les jumeaux en profitèrent pour faire une diversion et me jeter dans aucun ménagement dans la piscine.

Cet après midi fut parmi les plus agréables que je passais à square Grimmaurd. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête entre les jumeaux et leurs farces incessantes, Sirius qui me troublait de plus en plus , et Ron qui ne voulait plus me lâcher. Je ris beaucoup cet après midi là.

Il y eut une autre conséquence à cet après midi, le nouveau couple Ginny Harry, je dois dire que je fus extrêmement surprise au début. Mais je pense que le harcèlement en règle de Ginny sur le pauvre survivant eut finalement des effets bénéfiques.

La journée se termina en beauté avec tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix réunis autour d'un excellent repas préparé par les soins de Molly. Tout au long de la soirée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers Sirius, mais heureusement personne ne s'en aperçut. Tous trop concentrés sur notre nouveau couple vedette.

Le reste des vacances fut extrêmement rapide entre mes regards envers Sirius, mes discussions avec Ron et Harry occupé à calmer les ardeurs de Ginny. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle soit autant « accro » à notre pauvre Harry.

Fin du Flash-back

Hélas, mon amour naissant pour Sirius n'a pas pu s'estomper comme je le souhaitais. Il a accepté le poste de Binns comme professeur d'histoire de la magie, suite à la disparition de ce dernier. C'est un excellent prof, mais comment en le voyant chaque jours si beau et séduisant je peux espérer l'oublier ! Tous les jours mon obsession pour sa personne grandit, à chaque regard je me sens fondre, je perds tous mes moyens et les études en pâtissent. Je passe mes cours d'histoire de la magie à l'observer, écouter sa voix suave et si sexy. Heureusement que j'avais pris de l'avance sur le programme sinon jamais je ne m'en serais sorti.

Mais comment je peux espérer attirer son attention alors qu'il est si beau et reconnu pour être attiré par les plus belles filles possibles. Jamais je ne pourrais le séduire dans l'état actuel où je me trouve ! Il va falloir que je change et vite.

Je me lève enfin, mut par ce nouvel objectif. Après avoir pris ma douche, je me plante devant le miroir et me regarde attentivement. Avec une touche de maquillage et une coiffure plus élaborée je pourrais peut être arrivé dans la catégorie fille « regardable ».

Pour la première fois, je m'applique du mascara et du crayon empruntés à Lavande sur mes yeux, chose que je n'avais jamais faite. Puis je décide d'attacher mes cheveux trop crépus en un chignon plutôt serré. Et pour la première fois depuis le bal de la quatrième année, je me trouve acceptable à regarder.

C'est d'un pas léger que je descendis vers la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes meilleurs amis. Alors que je m'assois pour commencer à manger, Harry me regarde d'un air étonné tandis que Ron parait complètement ahuri :

- Mione, commence Harry prudemment, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux et tes yeux ? Ils paraissent plus …expressifs que d'habitude.

- J'ai juste mis du maquillage Harry et je me suis coiffée différemment, ce n'est pas la fin du monde à ce que je sache ! Et toi, Ron arrête de me regarder avec ce regard là, on dirait que tu as vu un monstre !

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, me demande ce dernier. Tu étais très bien avant… Tu veux attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier ? Son regard s'assombrit à la fin de la phrase.

- J'avais juste envie de changer, soupirais je.

- Oui, mais là tu parais totalement différente.

- Mais tu es très bien comme ça aussi Hermione, me soutient Harry. Je le remercie d'un regard.

- Oui, mais pourquoi changer ? Continue Ron.

Soudain, j'explose, la tension accumulée ces derniers mois se libérant :

- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Je fais ce que je veux de MES cheveux et de MES yeux Ronald Weasley et si je veux plaire à quelqu'un ce n'est pas ton problème sur ce, discussion close.

Un silence de mort s'abat après mes propos. Ron parait plus sombre que jamais et Harry me contemple stupéfait. A coté de nous, Dean et Seamus nous regardent aussi d'un drôle d'air. En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à de tels éclatements dans notre trio.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers la table des professeurs et aperçoit Sirius en grande conversation avec Remus, le visage rayonnant. Cette vue remplit de bonheur ma journée et me redonne un semblant de sérénité. Je me retourne vers mes amis apaisée.

- Excusez moi les garçons, et surtout toi Ron, mais j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de commenter chacun de mes faits et gestes qui sortent de l'ordinaire. J'ai des envies comme toutes les filles parfois et pas la peine de tout remarquer. Pardonnez moi …

Après ces excuses qui se voulaient sincères, je vois les garçons se détendre et Ron sourire. Les autres de la table qui nous regardaient fixement retournent à leur petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser en ce moment, à cause de tous ces sentiments contraires qui s'agitent en moi et cela m'attriste vraiment.

- C'est bon Mione, me dit tout bas Harry, ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu as des problèmes en ce moment n'hésites pas à en parler.

Il l'a remarqué ! Il a bien vu que je n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps. Mon cœur se serre face à cette nouvelle preuve d'amitié. Moi qui pensais que les garçons n'avaient rien vu.

- Bon, écoutez, on doit parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, reprend il plus fort. Mais tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous écoute.

De toute façon, Seamus et Dean sont en grande discussion sur le prochain match de Quiditch, Neville semble dévorer des yeux Ginny et attirer son attention même si celle-ci n'a de regards que pour Harry. Et Parvati et Lavande sont en grande discussion sur les dernières tendances.

- Oui, c'était vraiment étrange, je reprend d'une voix basse, tous ces bruits dans la nuit, les hurlements de la grosse dame et la toile déchirée et ce matin au réveil, plus une trace. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais elle a été entièrement réparée dans la nuit …

- QUOI ? S'écrient en cœur les garçons.

Je soupire face à ce manque de discrétion. Maintenant tous les autres de la table nous regardent bizarrement.

- Ce n'est rien, dis je à leur adresse, je leur disais juste que Malfoy voulait sortir avec moi !

- QUOI ? Reprennent les garçons.

Je leur jette un regard noir. Décidemment, ils sont un peu long à la détente. Harry me jette un regard effrayant et celui de Ron ne l'est pas moins. Après un long échange de regard, Harry semble se reprendre et enfin me comprendre.

- Ah oui, et tu comptes accepter ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, il a peut être un peu changé mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon type.

- Oh d'accord …

- On plaisante, les gars ! J'adresse ce message à l'ensemble de la table qui nous fixait bouche bée suite à cette annonce loufoque. Comme si je pouvais avoir l'envie de sortir avec Malfoy alors qu'il est blond et qu'il est évident que je préfère les bruns. Mais, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce petit détail.

Après cet échange rassurant , nos camarades reprennent leurs discussions. Décidemment, on se sera bien fait remarquer ce matin. Harry jette quand même un coup d'œil involontaire à la table des serpentards. Malfoy y est bien, en grande conversation avec ses amis. Semblant sentir un regard sur lui, il lève les yeux vers nous mais regarde bien évidemment Harry avec un sourire malsain. C'est toujours la même chose entre les deux. Leur haine en devient presque palpable. Après un dernier regard assassin, Harry daigne enfin tourner les yeux vers nous et remarquer l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Ron.

- Ron, soupire Harry, Hermione a dit ça pour faire diversion, détend toi.

Je vois ce dernier se détendre lentement. Franchement, sa haine pour Malfoy devrait se calmer à lui aussi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si jamais j'étais attiré par cette fouine.

- Pour reprendre ce que je disais tout à l'heure, oui, le portrait de la Grosse Dame a été retapé cette nuit. Vous ne l'avez même pas remarqués ? Décidemment …

- Mais on parlait … Essaye Ron.

- Mais comment ? Coupe Harry, je ne comprend pas pourquoi le faire aussi vite et que personne ne soit au courant. On dirait qu'ils ont des choses à nous cacher.

- Je crois en effet que Dumbledore ne souhaite vraiment pas que toute l'école soit au courant, je continue. Imaginez un peu le vent de panique si jamais on apprend que quelque chose rode dans le château et que c'est vraiment dangereux. Les parents voudront retirer les enfants de l'école et avec la pagaille dehors, Dumbledore doit souhaiter nous garder près de lui afin de mieux nous protéger.

- Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demande Ron, remis de son choc de tout à l'heure.

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas Ron, mais on ne sait que très peu de choses sur ce qui s'est passé hier. A part que quelque chose s'est acharné contre la toile qui garde notre salle commune. Mais cela se pourrait …

Un silence de mort s'abat entre nous. Le thème « Voldemort » est toujours à prendre avec précaution tant il est délicat.

- Il faudrait interroger Sirius ! Reprend Harry essayant vainement de sourire, il est forcément au courant de quelque chose. Tu l'as vu hier avec Rogue, il paraissait effrayé de ce qu'il y avait.

- Il ne voudra jamais nous le dire ! J'essaye de masquer mon rougissement à l'évocation de mon amour secret.

- Sauf si on le fait avec discrétion et malice, dis Ron avec un drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Je le regarde stupéfaite. Depuis quand Ron veut il employer la ruse ? Il a vraiment changé depuis quelque temps et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou non. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave …

- Ecoutez les garçons, on va aller interroger Sirius dès que l'on peut, j'essaye encore de ne pas rougir à la mention de son prénom. Je deviens une vraie midinette décidemment !

- On ne l'a pas en cours aujourd'hui, dis Harry, je vous propose que l'on sorte ce soir pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire surtout que l'on ne pourra pas interroger mon parrain aujourd'hui.

- Mais Harry tu n'y pense pas, je reprend, avec tous les profs qui rodent dans les couloirs la nuit, il y a de grandes chances que l'on se fasse prendre ! Et tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé au poufsoufle de 6ème année.

- Mais avec la carte du maraudeur cela ne nous arrivera pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- Je marche avec toi Harry ! S'écrie Ron. Toujours prêt à l'aventure.

Je prend quelque temps pour réfléchir, jamais je n'arriverais à les faire changer d'avis et il est hors de question que je les laisse y aller tout seuls.

- Je marche avec vous aussi les garçons, je soupire.

- Ce soir à 23heure, planifie Harry, on prendra la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

- Sa marche, dit Ron.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette décision changera beaucoup de choses et sera déterminante pour notre avenir.

Nous finissons tranquillement nos déjeuners, absorbés dans nos pensées. Je vois Ginny se rapprocher de Harry et l'embrasser doucement. Harry ne prend même pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi il sort avec elle. C'est une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, elle est adorable. Pourquoi lui faire ça ?

Après notre petit déjeuner fini nous nous sommes dirigés vers les cachots pour notre double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Neville nous a rejoint, tremblant, sur le chemin. Après toutes ces années, il ne peux toujours pas aller sereinement à un cours avec le professeur Rogue. Si cette peur nous a toujours amusée, il n'en est rien pour le pauvre Neville.

La classe est ouverte et Rogue trône déjà sur son bureau, regardant les quelques élèves présents d'un regard sévère. Il est véritablement effrayant, tout revêtu de noir. Il ressemble véritablement à une chauve souris ambulante. Aucune grâce, ni beauté, seule son regard froid. Cependant, aujourd'hui il porte un bandage à la main, fait inédit.

J'attire l'attention d'Harry et de Ron sur ce détail mais nous ne pouvons en parler. Depuis le début de l'année, les cours avec Rogue se sont empirés et on ne peut prononcer une parole sans déclencher une rage folle chez ce dernier. Je me demande maintenant si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Je m'assois à une table libre et Ron vient se poster immédiatement à coté de moi tandis qu'Harry se dirige derrière nous avec Neville comme partenaire. Nous patientons dans le calme pour attendre le début du cours.

- Aujourd'hui, susurra Rogue légèrement courbé, nous allons voir la potion Silviae cunus, il fait apparaitre la liste des instructions au tableau, qui permet de nourrir une plante et la faire grandir à son âge adulte en une unique journée. Mlle Chourave a besoin de ces potions, je vous conseille donc de faire attention … Sinon, vous aurez le droit à une retenue avec moi … Et une cinquantaine de points retirés.

- La vache ! Il plaisante pas le Rogue, me murmure Ron à l'oreille.

- Ron, il est toujours comme ça même si il semble plus irascible aujourd'hui …

- Tu as changé de parfum Mione, me murmure-t-il maintenant à l'oreille, tu sens délicieusement bon … Fraise des bois je dirait ….

Je rougis immédiatement face aux paroles de mon meilleur ami et le regarde d'un air outragé. Lui ne se départi pas de son air de faux séducteur à la noix. Je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était en voulant aller chercher les ingrédients.

Mais Ron continue son comportement étrange avec moi. Il a tenu à aller chercher les ingrédients, tourner et couper les ceux-ci. Tout cela avec ce petit regard que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je ne comprend plus son attitude et cela commence à me gêner. J'ai l'impression qu'il me voit de plus en plus comme une femme et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié à cause de cela.

Nous avons pu néanmoins finir convenablement notre potion. J'étais extrêmement satisfaite du résultat.

Aucun autre accident notable ne s'est produit, mis à part un nouvel « accident » entre Harry et Malfoy. Décidemment, ces deux là ne s'arrêteront jamais. Si Harry est parfaitement équilibré en notre présence, il devient un autre lorsque le serpentard se trouve à ses cotés. Il y a un coté effrayant dans leur haine commune mais qui semble cacher quelque chose. Jamais Harry n'a mis autant de passion dans sa relation avec quelqu'un, seul Malfoy a ce privilège. Ce qui désespère Ginny qui aimerait trouver cette « passion » chez son petit ami. Mais elle ne la trouvera jamais je le crains bien.

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé rapidement. Entre les cours et les pauses, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Le plus merveilleux moment de la journée fut bien évidemment celui en compagnie de Sirius. J'ai pu l'admirer pendant près de deux heures, je me suis véritablement crue au Paradis.

Nous voilà donc le soir, ce fameux soir où nous allons encore une fois braver le règlement et les interdits pour résoudre un nouveau mystère. Harry a emmené discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité dans la salle commune ainsi que la carte du maraudeur. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés autour du feu afin de faire nos devoirs au début avec Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny. Et au fur et à mesure ils sont tous partis se coucher et à la fin il ne resta plus que moi, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière se trouve sur les genoux d'Harry et ne semble plus vouloir les quitter. Notre survivant semble bien plus mal à l'aise et ne parait attendre qu'une chose : son départ.

Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas l'attitude d'Harry avec Ginny, pourquoi sortir avec elle alors qu'il ne semble pas amoureux du tout. Ginny ne s'en est peut être pas rendue compte mais je vois bien que les regards d'Harry ne s'attardent pas sur elle, qu'il n'y a aucune lueur d'amour dans ses yeux. Elle ne l'attire pas, c'est évident. Je ne cesse de le répéter mais ça se voit tellement. Comment personne n'a pu ne rien voir ? Cela me rend triste pour mon amie mais quoi que je dise elle ne veut pas m'écouter et me qualifie de « jalouse » sur sa relation.

Lorsqu'enfin Ginny se décide à se coucher, le soulagement de Harry parait si évident que je ne comprend pas comment elle ne se rend compte rien ainsi que Ron qui est censé être son meilleur ami. Mais bon, nous voilà enfin seuls pour notre mission de ce soir.

Je tremble déjà d'anticipation. Nous allons braver les interdits, le règlement et peut être affronté une entité maléfique ou quelque chose de similaire.

Harry, Ron et moi nous prenons la carte du maraudeur pour voir si les professeurs arrivent et la cape d'invisibilité en cas d'urgence pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une longue soirée nous attend …

Nous sortons discrètement, il est bientôt minuit, l'heure du crime ….

A suivre .... Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou non, l'avis des lecteurs est très important :)


	3. Virée nocturne

De retour pour un troisième chapitre ! Et cette fois le point de vue de Pansy Parkinson, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on voit toujours nos chouchous Draco et Harry ! Les événements commencent à se mettre en place tout comme les personnages. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais les autres devraient être plus longs.

Les points de vue vont s'alterner entre les six personnages principaux tout au long de la fic même si ce sont surtout Draco et Harry qui sont mis en avant ainsi que leur relation.

Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter et beaucoup vont évoluées.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews donnent du courage à l'auteur qui sens que sa fanfiction suscite l'intérêt ou non. Les critiques sont également toujours bonnes à prendre tout comme des suggestions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**P.d.v Pansy **

Les ténèbres nous entourent. Elles sont de plus en plus étouffantes, de plus en plus inquiétantes tel un monstre prêt à s'emparer de nous. Le silence m'oppresse et me semble hostile. Et pourtant, je continue de marcher, d'avancer malgré moi, alors que la peur s'empare de mon être tout entier. Elle s'insinue lentement, insidieusement, perfidement semblant jouer avec mes sensations. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente, mon poux se fait irrégulier, ma respiration haletante, des gouttes de sueur commencent à apparaitre. Je suis littéralement morte de peur et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment ?

- Pansy, tout va bien ? Me chuchote précipitamment Blaise à mes cotés qui a du sentir la panique qui m'envahit depuis que nous sommes sortis de la salle commune.

Je sens soudain Draco se tendre de l'autre coté et s'arrêter pour me regarder. Tous les deux ont en commun un regard inquiet qu'ils m'adressent à la lueur de nos baguettes faiblement éclairées par un _lumos_.

- Non, ça ne va pas, je chuchote à mon tour décidée à le leur avouer, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici … Je me sens mal depuis que nous sommes sortis de la salle tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression d'être comprimée, d'être … Je n'arrive pas à le définir, je n'ai jamais ressentie de telles sensations les gars… Pas même face au lord … Et Merlin seul sait combien il est effrayant.

Les garçons apparaissent encore plus inquiets qu'auparavant. Leurs visages s'assombrissent. Le silence revient entre nous, plus violent, plus oppressant et je me sens défaillir brusquement.

- Pansy ! crie Blaise en se précipitant pour me retenir.

- Tout va bien ? Me demande Draco avec une inquiétude palpable. Lui aussi s'étant avancé pour me retenir. Je me retrouve ainsi entouré par les deux hommes que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Je … Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'assois quelques instants. Cela me parait plus prudent.

- Mais si un professeur arrive, dit Draco la mine inquiète, comment on fait ? On doit être constamment en mouvement … Désolé Pans' je sais tu ne vas pas bien mais c'est super risqué ce que l'on fait là.

Blaise lui lance un regard assassin.

- Pansy ne se sent pas bien donc on ne bouge pas tant qu'elle ne va pas mieux. Son ton est implacable.

Mais je suis soudain gênée, je me rend compte que je ne suis qu'un poids pour eux depuis tout à l'heure. Déjà qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne quand ils m'ont signalé leur intention d'enquêter sur le fameux « mystère » de Poudlard. Mais après une longue journée de harcèlement ils ont finis par céder. La cause de ce refus est que j'ai toujours eut un sixième sens extrêmement développé, ce qui m'a souvent valu des ennuis, un certain handicap, une défaillance causant une grande fragilité. Ce sens en plus des autres peut être considéré comme un don pour la plupart, mais il s'agit d'une véritable malédiction pour moi. J'arrive à ressentir les « bonnes » et les « mauvaises » auras des gens, à voir si un sorcier se trouve du coté des ténèbres ou plutôt du coté de la lumière.

Ce don reste secret, car si mes parents ou le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenaient, je serais enrôlée de force chez les mangemorts, servant de détecteur de « fidélité » pour ce grand malade. D'ailleurs, étant du coté de la lumière, je ne supporte plus les mauvaises auras qui s'attaquent à moi, me considérant comme un traitre. Elles m'affaiblissent, tant de noirceur m'écœurant. En effet, ce pouvoir vient de la famille Parkinson, qui a toujours excellée dans la magie noire, le coté obscur de la sorcellerie. Ce don est mauvais, vient de la magie la plus noire. Toutes celles qui ont eu ce pouvoir avant moi l'ont mis du coté de la pire des magies et s'en sont servis pour tuer ou rendre fou. Je suis la seule à avoir décidé de me battre pour le bien et ce don qui peut être utile s'est retourné contre moi, me tuant un peu plus chaque jours depuis le début de la nouvelle guerre.

Draco et Blaise sont les seuls au courant de cette chose peu commune en moi. Ils m'ont toujours aidée et soutenue, ils sont mes seuls soutiens depuis l'enfance. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas osé encore leur parler des conséquences qu'il y a sur moi. Si cette guerre continue trop longtemps, il se peut bien que cela me tue. D'ailleurs, l'entité dont nous a parlé Blaise pourrait bien être la cause de ma si soudaine faiblesse depuis la rentrée. Je sens mes forces disparaitre de jours en jours, je ne pourrais peut être pas survivre d'ici la fin de l'année …

Le seul moyen pour moi d'aller un peu mieux est de « pomper » les bonnes auras qui me redonnent de la vitalité mais cela ne dure jamais assez longtemps malheureusement.

- Rapprochez vous de moi, je demande doucement à mes amis, vos auras permettront de régénérer la mienne.

Ils ont l'habitude et ça ne fait aucun mal.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose s'attaque à toi ? Me questionne Blaise de plus en plus inquiet. Depuis quand cela te touche autant ? D'habitude tu ne t'évanouis pas à moitié !

- Non, pas concrètement, mais je me sens de plus en plus faible depuis que nous sommes sortis. Il y a un air maléfique qui rode dans les couloirs et cela m'affaiblit. Je choisis d'ignorer sa dernière question, je ne me sens pas encore prête à tout leur avouer. Ils voudraient certainement m'éloigner de l'école mais hors de question que je retourne dans ma famille.

- Je te l'avais dit de ne pas venir Pansy ! Eclate mon meilleur ami au comble de l'inquiétude, je te l'avais aussi dit Draco, il y a une entité maléfique dans ce château et je savais bien que Pansy aurait des problèmes ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

Il semble vraiment énervé tout à coup, et forcément je me sens coupable. Je ne suis qu'un boulet dans cette expédition déjà bien trop hasardeuse mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls.

- Blaise, je l'appelle doucement, jamais deux sans trois, notre devise, où que l'un de nous aille les autres suivront, c'est la règle, c'est le pacte. Rappelle toi …

Je ferme les yeux et nous revoie tous les trois dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, le visage de Blaise ensanglanté …

- Mais pas quand c'est aussi dangereux pour l'un d'entre nous ! Le son de sa voix me fait revenir au présent.

- Ecoutes Blaise, coupe Draco, il est trop tard pour reculer, Pansy a fait son choix et on est bien trop avancés.

- Je sais, soupire ce dernier boudeur. Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Pansy …

- Je sais Blaisounet, il grimace face à ce surnom, mais comme l'a dit Draco il est trop tard pour reculer, je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ce château ! Je tente un sourire afin de les rassurer.

- Oui, je sais, répète-t-il.

Un accès de tendresse me prend brusquement et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Cela me prend de plus en plus souvent depuis la rentrée. Depuis que j'ai découvert que jamais je ne pourrais avoir Draco. Mon ami, mon amour secret et enfoui et ce à jamais.

- Viens, on va aider Pansy, ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Soupire Draco.

Après ces paroles, mes deux meilleurs amis se rapprochent de moi et me serrent dans leurs bras. Aussitôt, leurs ondes si pures me régénèrent et la peur qui m'envahissait recule peu à peu. La tension que je sentais également en eux semble s'apaiser. Nous restons quelques instants dans les bras les uns des autres, tranquilles comme seuls au monde, puis Draco nous fait signe de continuer ce pourquoi nous sommes sortis ce soir. Il a le regard déterminé et cela me revigore.

C'est ce matin, au petit déjeuner que l'affaire a été lancée, mes deux meilleurs amis m'ont raconté les événements de la veille lorsque je m'étais assoupie. Abasourdie au début, j'ai ensuite fais le rapprochement avec ma récente faiblesse depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Les garçons ont voulu savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, surtout Draco dans son combat contre la magie noire qu'il mène depuis cet été et ils ont décidé cette petite expédition à l'abris des regards malgré les rondes régulières des professeurs. Nous avions plusieurs excuses toutes prêtes, comme une attaque dans le dortoir ou bien la maladie de l'un d'entre nous qui nécessitait les soins de l'infirmière. Néanmoins, nous savions que nous prenions de gros risques et que ces excuses risquaient de ne pas marcher.

Nous reprenons notre marche dans les cachots. Poudlard est vraiment différent la nuit. Alors que pendant la journée tout respire la magie et la beauté, la nuit, l'obscurité reprend ses droits et donne un aspect mystérieux des plus intéressants. Mais cet air de mage noire qui traine dans les couloirs gâche ce tableau mystique. Je ne comprend pas comment Dumbledore peut laisser faire ça, pourquoi il ne fait rien ? Il est pourtant considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de notre siècle et ne ferait rien pour mettre en danger ses élèves.

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque des bruits de pas se font entendre à l'opposé du couloir. Paniquée je regarde Draco qui s'est figé et semble en alerte. D'un signe de tête, il nous montre un coin reculé dans le couloir où nous pouvons nous cacher. Alors que nous nous tassons toujours en silence, les bruits de pas se font de plus en plus proche et des bribes de voix nous parviennent.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? Chuchote une voix indéniablement masculine.

- Il n'y a rien, lui répond une voix féminine cette fois, on ferait mieux d'arrêter ce soir, imagine on se fait prendre … L'angoisse est palpable.

Etrangement ces voix me sont extrêmement familières et j'ai bien évidemment compris que ce sont des élèves qui comme nous se baladent dans les couloirs alors que c'est interdit. Un élan de compassion me prend, alors que je commence à m'avancer afin de découvrir qui se cachent donc derrière l'obscurité mais Draco me tire d'un coup sec vers lui.

- Attends un peu Pans', me chuchote-t-il précipitamment. Prudence maximum …

Les pas sont maintenant au plus près de nous. Mon corps se tend et je regarde Draco, furieuse mais celui-ci reste impassible. Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre et voir de qui il s'agit ? Nous pourrions peut-être nous aider mutuellement.

- Arrête Hermione, chuchote une troisième voix appartenant cette fois ci sans aucun doute au célèbre Harry Potter. Comment ignorer la voix du survivant qui nous empoisonne depuis six ans.

Les voix précédentes devaient certainement appartenir à la née moldu Granger et l'autre abruti de Weasley. Cela m'étonne de ne pas les avoir reconnu plus tôt. Tout le monde les connait pourtant, ils sont le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, en particulier depuis le retour de Voldemort. En plus, nous les côtoyons depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils font partis de notre vie.

Je risque un coup d'œil vers Draco dont les yeux se sont instantanément illuminés à l'écoute de cette voix, je pris intérieurement pour qu'il ne nous fasse pas un scandale à cette heure si tardive alors que nous sommes en mode « discrétion » ou bien « prudence maximum ». Mais le caractère fougueux de mon ami fait rapidement surface et je sens que nous allons avoir le droit à une démonstration quand je le vois se lever soudainement.

- Alors comme ça Potter on traine dans les couloirs, lance-t-il avec sa voix trainante qu'il prend toujours exclusivement en présence de Potter.

Aussitôt les bruits de pas s'arrêtent et on entend des murmures étouffés. Chose extrêmement surprenante lorsque l'on ne voit rien en face de nous, juste du vide, le néant. C'est alors que d'un brusque mouvement Potter et sa clique apparaissent. Granger semble furieuse envers lui après ce geste et le rouquin garde le visage fermé, surprenant, lui qui semble toujours se faire un plaisir de nous exposer ses moindres émotions.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ca Harry ? Gronde la gryffondore face à son meilleur ami, elle jette un coup d'œil dégouté vers nous. On aurait du continuer ! Je ne comprend pas …

Ledit Harry blêmit d'un coup comme s'il se rendait compte de son précédent geste mais garde son regard connecté à Draco. Ils semblent tout deux s'affronter dans un duel visuel. Leurs regards paraissent flamboyer de haine et pourtant je ne sens aucune ondes négatives les entourant. Comme si toute cette colère n'était qu'une façade. Une impression fugitive me traverse vite balayée par l'incongruité de la situation. Nous sommes tous figés au milieu d'un couloir désert après le couvre-feu alors que quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux rode dans les couloirs et nous nous contentons de nous fixer bêtement. Il faut bouger de là et vite mais mon « meilleur ami » ne semble pas l'avoir compris.

- Alors comme ça le grand Potter continue d'enfreindre le règlement ? Susurre-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut ironique mais qui apparait étonnamment sensuelle. Je frissonne bien malgré moi en l'entendant.

Non Pansy ! Il n'est pas pour toi …

- Il me semble que tu le fais toi aussi Malfoy, lui rétorque-t-il aussitôt, les joues devenues subitement rouges. Serait-ce de la colère ?

- Oui mais moi je suis préfet, je pourrais donc t'infliger de longues et douloureuses retenues à cause de ce que tu es en train de faire. Draco se rapproche peu à peu de notre survivant national.

- Vas-y donc espèce de sale fouine ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Commence à s'échauffer Potter qui s'avance également.

Je le regarde ahuri, il est bête ou bien il veut rameuter tout le château à cette allure là.

Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre ici ? Je tourne la tête vers Draco pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises mais ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer malgré mon regard noir :

- Tu devrais pourtant, mais un être aussi insignifiant et débile que toi ne peut le comprendre … Après tout quand on n'a eu aucune éducation …

- Espèce de minable ! Crie soudain Potter, face à l'insulte implicite envers ses parents, il commence à s'approcher encore plus dangereusement de Draco.

Il le plaque brutalement contre le mur, d'une manière si rapide que ni moi, ni les autres ne pouvons esquisser un mouvement dans leur direction. Je crie en voyant la tête de mon meilleur ami se cogner durement contre le mur et ensuite grimacer. Il a du avoir mal car jamais il ne voudrait se montrer aussi faible devant Potter.

- Alors comme ça je devrais avoir peur de toi, j'entend murmurer le dit Potter, et pourtant qui est plaqué comme une pauvre loque sans pouvoir se défendre, ce n'est certainement pas moi.

Je vois Draco qui semble figé, rarement aussi démuni. Nous sommes un instant tous silencieux, Potter plaquant toujours mon meilleur ami, le souffle court, ils ne se sont pas lâchés du regard. Nous aussi notre souffle est suspendu, nous sommes comme incapables de bouger.

Blaise s'approche du mur brusquement, rompant ce tableau étrange, afin de libérer notre ami. Il prend Potter par l'épaule et le jette en arrière alors que Weasley accoure bien évidemment comme un bon chien envers son maitre.

- Espèce de malade, lance Blaise au survivant, retouche le et t'es mort.

- Malfoy, ne peut se défendre tout seul, cingle méchamment Potter avec un regard courroucé pour mon ami. Il semble véritablement contrarié. Comme c'est mignon !

- Je peux très bien me défendre seul ! Dit Draco qui semble avoir repris ses esprits suie à l'altercation.

- C'est pour cela que tu as eu besoin Zabini, jette Weasley, le regard haineux.

Draco lui lance un regard outré et se met à lui répliquer vertement.

Pendant que la dispute continue, je commence à m'angoisser de plus en plus, avec le bruit qu'ils font, ils vont rameuter tout le château. Pourtant je n'ose pas m'interposer. Granger semble du même avis que moi et nous nous regardons impuissantes face à la haine qui lie nos amis. Certes, nous ne nous aimons pas non plus mais de là à se rendre aussi ridicules, puis nous ne sommes pas venus jusque là pour çà !

Je regarde Weasley dont le rouge monte de plus en plus aux joues, une aura grise se dégageant de lui et je me plie soudain en deux, assaillie par une douleur sans nom. L'aura qui se dégage du rouquin s'attaque à moi et me consume.

- Draco, Blaise, j'appelle doucement …

Mais les deux garçons ne m'entendent pas, tout à leur dispute. Seule Granger m'a vue et elle accoure vers moi.

- Pansy, tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-elle avec une inquiétude si sincère que je ne relève pas le fait qu'elle ait mentionnée mon prénom.

- Non … Je peine énormément à dire ce simple mot.

- STOP ! Hurle Granger, je ferme les yeux, on va forcément nous entendre. Pansy se sent mal !

Aussitôt mes deux meilleurs amis viennent à moi laissant les gryffondors en plan la bouche grande ouverte, et Blaise me prend dans ses bras. Instantanément la douleur reflue mais laisse une marque profonde en moi. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'avais jamais vu d'aura comme cela avant. Elle m'a attaqué d'une manière bien plus sauvage que les autres.

- Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demande-t-il au comble de l'inquiétude.

Tous les autres me fixent d'un air inquiet même Potter et Weasley. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que nous entendons un terrible miaulement plus loin et qui ne signifie qu'une chose : Rusard est tout près !

- Vite, chuchote Potter, éteignez vos baguette et suivez moi.

- Pourquoi devrait-on te suivre ? Demande Draco visiblement énervé. Mais Blaise le coupe rapidement.

- Tais toi vieux, on n'a pas le temps ! Rusard est tout près et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année personnellement.

Les autres acquiescent et mon blond de meilleur ami doit se résoudre à obéir. Nous suivons d'un seul pas Potter qui nous mène vers une salle de classe abandonnée. Blaise me soutient toujours et nous marchons dans un silence angoissé. Nous connaissons chacun les enjeux. Même nos excuses toutes prêtes ne nous donnent pas du courage.

- Ici, indique Potter en ouvrant une ancienne classe de potion.

Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur car nous sentons la présence de Rusard qui n'est pas loin derrière nous.

Aussitôt, nous mettons de part et d'autre de la petite salle mais près de la porte afin d'écouter les bruits de pas et savoir où se trouve le concierge et sa chatte infernale. Blaise m'a pris dans ses bras et je me surprend encore à m'y sentir bien, comme en sécurité, si heureuse. Draco et le survivant sont debout face à la porte et Granger et Weasley sont assis cote à cote sur des chaises juste en face de nous.

Le silence est complet, seules nos respirations viennent troubler le calme ambiant. L'atmosphère est lourde et tendue… Je devrais avoir peur mais c'est impossible, pas dans ses bras là, pas avec ces gens-là.

En y regardant attentivement la situation est vraiment unique. Serpentards et Gryffondors dans la même salle sans s'entre tuer, surtout nous qui sommes connus pour nous détester depuis des années.

En observant mes meilleurs amis, je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai de les avoir. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et ce depuis ma tendre enfance.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent alors de plus en plus de notre cachette et j'entend la voix désagréable de Rusard qui résonne :

- Alors ma belle, on a trouvé des étudiants fraudeurs ?

Un miaulement rauque lui répond.

Je frissonne de dégout. Cet homme est une horreur à lui tout seul. Appeler « ma belle » son chat il faut vraiment être désespéré. J'émet un petit soupirs de mépris et Draco me regarde en souriant. Je sais que nous avons partagé les mêmes pensées à ce moment.

Néanmoins, un grand souffle de vent semble s'abattre dans le couloir, faisant claquer la porte d'un coup faisant sursauter Draco et Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Crie Rusard au travers de la mince cloison qui nous sépare.

Aussitôt un horrible hurlement déchire nos tympans et nous laisse tremblant de peur et d'effroi. Jamais un cri ne m'avait semblé aussi inhumain et long. Il se prolonge durant de longues secondes et Blaise me serre instinctivement contre lui. Les autres semblent tétanisés et Rusard hurle toujours. Cet horrible cri est brutalement coupé par un bruit de sang qui gicle et de plaies qu'on incise. Rusard ne crie plus mais je suis encore plus terrifiée qu'avant.

Nous restons de longues minutes en silence, nous fixant les uns les autres, puis Potter amorce un mouvement en direction de la poignée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dit Draco d'un ton précipité, je sens qu'il est totalement bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé, répond Potter d'un ton calme et distant, choqué lui aussi, peut-être que Rusard a besoin d'aide ! Et nous nous sommes restés là à ne rien faire !

- Encore ton foutu complexe du héros, grogne Draco dans sa direction.

- Mais en attendant j'agis, je ne force personne à venir avec moi.

- Nous venons tous Potter.

Ma voix est implacable et tout le monde me regarde étonné, et oui c'est la première fois que les gryffons m'entendent ce soir mais il faut que nous y allions tous ensemble au cas où cette « chose » soit revenue.

- Pansy a raison, me soutient Granger, nous y allons tous.

Je la regarde reconnaissante cependant car je sentais les garçons prêts à refuser. Elle me fait un petit sourire mais son expression est dure.

Après m'être levée et avoir quitté les bras de Blaise je sens un vide autour de moi. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Je passe les bras autour de mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Je ne porte qu'un mince débardeur dans des cachots humides et froids.

- Allons y, lance Potter en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Nous sortons les uns derrière les autres. C'est le petit cri de Granger qui me fait sursauter et attire mon attention sur le sol. Je me retiens de vomir face à ce spectacle répugnant. Les garçons semblent également au bord de la nausée.

Face à nous se trouve étendu le feu concierge Argus Rusard, totalement défiguré par ce qui semble être des dizaines de griffures plus ou moins profondes. Son corps est tordu dans tous les sens comme si on s'était acharné sur lui, tel un pantin fragile dans les mains d'une brute. Le sang coule abondamment, l'entourant d'un halo de sang. Ce spectacle est répugnant. Malgré mon aversion pour cet homme, les larmes se mettent à couler seules sur mon visage. Qui donc a bien pu faire cela ?

Granger semble dans le même état que moi et Weasley l'a pris dans ses bras. Leur meilleur ami a le visage dur face à cet atroce spectacle tout comme le mien qui a ses yeux réduits en deux fentes tant son visage est transfiguré par la haine. En effet, au dessus du corps de l'ancien concierge flotte au dessus de lui la marque des ténèbres…

Potter s'apprête à parler quand nous entendons des pas précipités :

- Par ici monsieur le directeur, j'ai entendu des cris venant de cet endroit.

Et au loin n'apparait nul autre que Severus Rogue et le directeur, la mine sombre.

A suivre …

J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J A bientôt


	4. Où tout se met en place

Et un quatrième chapitre où l'on retrouve le point de vue de Harry.

Bonne lecture !

**Point de vue Harry Potter : **

Les pas du directeur et de Rogue s'approchent de l'endroit où nous sommes réunis. Ils se font de plus en plus insistants au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de nous. Notre petit groupe est comme tétanisés face à la situation où nous nous trouvons. Le cadavre de Rusard par terre, ensanglanté et terrible, semble nous narguer avec son sourire mutilé. La marque des ténèbres s'épaissit de plus en plus et commence à nous entourer.

C'est le deuxième cadavre que je vois dans ma vie et j'aurais voulu que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Les souvenirs de celui de Cédric ne cessent de m'assaillir depuis quelques secondes et je revois mon enfance, les Dursley me privant de nourriture, mon placard étroit ... Je commence à m'enfoncer dans mes idées noires, la détresse s'empare peu à peu de moi. Les ténèbres m'envahissent peu à peu …

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'attarder sur mes souvenirs ! Je me secoue vigoureusement la tête, il faut réagir et vite. Je jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui semble tétanisé comme tous les autres, sous le choc également. Mais je remarque également la fumée noire s'échappant de la marque et qui commence à l'entourer. Le phénomène se reproduit sur tous les autres, cette aura maléfique cherche à nous empêcher de bouger ! Je commence à paniquer. Parkison est devenue si blanche que je m'étonne qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie.

Si nous restons bloqués ici plus longtemps nous allons nous faire prendre et je ne veux surtout pas voir la lueur déçu des yeux de Dumbledore si il nous surprend dans les couloirs face à un cadavre. Et également la lueur de colère dans ceux de Rogue qui serait capable de nous coller à vie même quand on aura quitter l'école. Et je ne me vois pas à 35 ans venir faire mes retenues à Poudlard parmi les nouvelles générations …. Je me vois déjà avec plusieurs enfants blonds m'entourant d'amour et la femme de ma vie, blonde elle aussi qui s'avance doucement vers moi. Je ne vois pas son visage mais il apparait au fur et à mesure de ses pas … Voilà que je recommence à divaguer !

- Vite ! Venez ! On doit partir, je leur lance le plus rapidement possible avant de me refaire envouter.

Ils me regardent tous abasourdis comme sortis de leur état de transe et la panique se lit dans leurs yeux. Malfoy me regard avec un air déterminé et me chuchote :

- La même salle que tout à l'heure !

J'acquiesce et nous nous précipitons vers la classe qui nous a abrité de Rusard et qui peut être a été notre salut.

Mais Ron ne semble toujours pas bougé malgré mon appel, je suis sur le pas de la porte et je le vois baignant dans les ténèbres, semblant les accueillir. Il s'avance vers le cadavre de Rusard … ¨Paniqué, je me précipite à ses cotés pour le secouer :

- Mec ! Tu m'entends ? Ron, dis moi que tu m'entends, je t'en supplie.

Celui-ci me lance un regard dans le vague, comme si il ne me reconnaissait pas et était déjà parti loin … Si loin …

- Harry ?

Sa voix est neutre, comme vide de toute émotion, de tout sentiment.

- Oui, c'est moi, viens maintenant, vite !

Je le prend de force par la main quand j'aperçois les ombres des deux hommes au loin, et j'entraine Ron dans la vieille classe désaffectée.

Ils sont tous là, cette fois il n'y a pas de petits clans, tous sont réunis sur le pas de la porte, tremblants et retenant leur souffle. Hermione me lance un regard soulagé quand elle me voit entrer et refermer doucement la porte.

Ron semble avoir repris ses esprits et enlève sa main de la mienne.

- Désolé mec, je ne suis pas de ce bord là, me chuchote-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le regarde stupéfait de voir celui-ci plaisanter si rapidement après la vision du cadavre de notre concierge mais aussi après l'état de transe malsain dans lequel nous avons été plongé… Je ne comprend pas son attitude … Ni son sourire joyeux comme si il se retrouvait devant un bon repas de Noël.

Je suis brutalement tiré de ma réflexion par les pas précipités qui se situent devant notre porte à présent. Nous collons tous notre oreille sur la porte afin d'entendre les paroles que s'échangent Rogue et le directeur.

- Vous voyez ça ? Demande ce dernier avec une voix grave que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Il a encore frappé …

- Cela ne peut plus durer Albus, le coupe sèchement le professeur Rogue. C'est devenu incontrôlable et maintenant il s'est mis à tuer ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les élèves dans le château avec cette menace qui pèse ! C'est de l'inconscience pure et simple. Imaginez que ça est été un élève à la place du concierge, nous disions dit quoi aux parents ?

- C'est une tragédie … Argus Rusard était un homme bon … dit le directeur comme si il n'avait pas entendu les précédentes paroles de Rogue … Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire de ronde la nuit à cause de son absence de pouvoir … Si j'avais su, Severus, si j'avais su … Le ton du directeur s'est fait plus suppliant. Mais il est hors de question de renvoyer chez eux les élèves, ils seront toujours plus à l'abris à Poudlard que dehors sans protections et aux mains de Voldemort.

Tout le monde sauf moi et Malfoy frissonnent à la mention de son nom.

Le silence se fait entre les deux hommes et je lance un regard ahuri à Malfoy qui n'en mène pas large non plus.

- Mais si cela avait été un élève ? S'énerve Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, lui répond sévèrement Dumbledore, dieux merci ce n'était pas un élève…

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez attendre qu'il y ait des morts chez les élèves avant de les renvoyer chez eux ?

Le ton monte tout comme la tension entre les deux hommes.

- C'est un risque à prendre Severus et je le prendrais.

Un silence se fait. Pesant, lourd … Je déglutis péniblement, étonné du risque que prend Dumbledore et nous fait prendre également.

- Et pour lui, nous ferons quoi ?

- Nous allons l'enterrer dans la forêt interdite puis nous signalerons son absence demain pendant le déjeuner. Nous dirons qu'Argus Rusard a décidé de prendre des vacances pour une durée indéterminée. Il n'a jamais été apprécié de nos élèves, cela ne posera pas de problème.

Le ton du directeur est vif, tranchant, même Rogue semble éprouver plus d'empathie pour le défunt que lui. Rogue !

- D'accord … Je l'emmène. _Levicorpus_ !

- Faites attention Severus, et venez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, nous réglerons les détails.

- Bien …

Le ton de Rogue est glacial et je comprend pourquoi, son attitude et c'est bien la première fois.

Malfoy semble partager mon avis car son visage est abasourdi. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois sans animosité, juste comme un inconnu pourrait regarder un autre inconnu et je suis soudain troublé par ce que je vois. Certes, il a des yeux fabuleux, je l'avais déjà remarqué mais c'est ce que j'y lis qui me trouble du plus profond de mon âme. Il y a tant d'innocence mêlée à une fougue sans nom. Nous nous regardons pendant ce qui me semble des heures et pour la première fois je le trouve attirant, pour la première fois je suis attiré par un homme et pour la première fois je le vois autrement que comme un ennemi à abattre.

Mais je reprend rapidement mes esprits, il vient de se passer quelque chose de grave et moi je me met à mater Malfoy ! Puis je ne suis absolument pas homosexuel et puis j'ai une petite amie ! Et puis …

Je détourne rapidement les yeux vers les autres. Parkinson s'est assise, semblant se remettre de ses émotions avec Blaise à ses cotés. Hermione est debout près de la porte tandis que Ron s'y est adossé. Et Malfoy …. Malfoy est devant moi avec son regard unique ….

- C'était quoi ce bordel ? Grogne ce dernier essayant de reprendre contenance.

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je ne comprend pas l'attitude de notre directeur. Lui d'habitude si pacifique, si protecteur avec nous devenant si froid et calculateur. Il laissait clairement notre sécurité en péril malgré la menace de Voldemort qui plane au dehors. Je suis profondément déçu et cela m'empêche de parler, je ne peux qu'écouter la conversation des autres qui commence doucement à s'échauffer.

- Juste le directeur et Rogue planifiant froidement l'enterrement secret de Rusard et le directeur se foutant totalement de notre sécurité, répondit simplement Blaise avec un air calme qui fit frémir l'ensemble de notre petit groupe.

- Comment tu peux être aussi calme ! Explose Pansy, plus blanche encore que les fantômes de Poudlard. Un homme vient d'être assassiné par je ne sais quoi et les deux adultes sensés diriger l'école ont choisi de tout cacher. C'est impensable et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire.

- Oui, on ne peut rien faire, la coupe Draco, et justement c'est pour ça qu'il faut rester calme et oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

- Oublier ? Intervient Ron. Comment pourrait-on oublier qu'on a vu un homme mort ? Comment oublier ces ténèbres qui nous ont entourés ? Vous avez peut être l'habitude de tout ça mais pas nous !

- L'habitude ? Grogne Blaise. Tu sous entend que nous sommes tous des apprentis mangemorts baignant depuis toujours dans la magie noire ?

- Bien sur ! Ne se démonte pas mon meilleur ami le regard plus noir que jamais. Tous les serpentards sont mauvais, c'est connus.

Je suis écœuré un instant par l'attitude aussi radicale de mon meilleur ami et je ne le comprend pas. Les serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais et en plus ceux-ci ont rejoint l'ordre du phénix cet été, et certainement pas comme apprentis espions ou mangemorts. On les déteste depuis notre entrée à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les considère comme des partisans de Voldemort. Un coup d'œil à Hermione me démontre qu'elle partage mon avis, je ne l'ai jamais autant vue en colère.

- Et les gryffons sont connus pour être tous adorables et les sauveurs de l'humanité, répond sarcastiquement Malfoy qui semble furieux.

Ron ne répond rien mais se mure dans un silence en regardant les serpentards avec une haine que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs lui rendent son regard avec une colère égale et depuis la première fois que je le connais, je ne me retrouve pas du coté de Ron. Il nous regarde successivement, ses beaux yeux bleus sont assombris par la haine et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner face à ce regard que je ne reconnais pas.

- Je me tire, siffle-t-il, Harry et Hermione si vous voulez rester avec ces rebuts de l'humanité c'est votre problème mais il est hors de question que je reste plus longtemps avec ces « personnes » qui auraient du mourir à leur naissance. En plus d'être des déchets ce sont des traitres à leur propre cause. Vous me dégoutez …

La fureur de Malfoy à ces mots explose et il se précipite vers mon meilleur ami pour lui coller un poing phénoménal. Il halète tant sa fureur semble l'habiter et pour la première fois de ma vie, je le comprend et les serpentards aussi.

Ils ont toujours été considérés dès leur entrée dans leur maison comme des apprentis mangemorts. Ils ont toujours été rejetés par les autres maisons. Ils ont toujours été obligé d'être agressifs envers ceux qui les méprisaient. Pour ceux qui sont nés dans les familles mangemorts, ils ont toujours été élevé dans cette idéologie et beaucoup sont morts en voulant s'y opposer. Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson ont eu le courage de demander la protection de l'ordre de phénix et de s'élever contre leurs familles en jouant le rôle d'espion.

A présent, Ron est à terre, un coquard commençant à se dessiner autour de son œil droit. Il est surpris de voir mon manque de réaction et de celui d'Hermione , nous qui le défendons toujours.

- Je me tire, répète-t-il en nous regardant chacun à notre tour.

Il avance vers la porte et tout le monde le regarde partir avec un soulagement évident. Même moi, je souhaite qu'il parte.

- Ron ! Lance soudain Hermione alors que celui-ci commence à ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ? Son regard brille en pensant trouvé un allié.

- Fais attention en rentrant dans le dortoir …

Ma meilleure amie baisse les yeux en prononçant cette dernière phrase comme si elle trahissait Ron.

Celui-ci la regarde d'un air profondément déçu mais part néanmoins. La tension est à présent palpable dans la petite classe désaffectée. Blaise et Malfoy semblent encore furieux et ne semblent pas comprendre pourquoi nous sommes restés.

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore là vous ? Lance méchamment Malfoy. Vous voulez rester avec des apprentis mangemorts traitres à leur propre cause… Les héros ne devraient pas trainer avec les rebus de l'humanité.

Pour la première fois, je vois mon pire ennemi totalement découragé. Ses mains tremblent et son regard est dégouté. Zabini l'appuie aussitôt :

- Si vous pensez comme votre pote vous pouvez vous tirer !

- Si nous sommes restés c'est bien parce que nous ne pensons pas comme lui, intervient Hermione.

- Et si nous étions avec lui, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé lui casser la gueule, j'ajoute.

Les deux serpentards nous lancent un regard méfiant. Mais Parkinson se lève et s'appuie contre Zabini en soupirant.

- Ils disent la vérité les gars donc arrêtez de les agresser. Je le sens... Merci à vous deux de ne pas nous considérer comme des partisans de Voldemort, de nous croire … Nous sommes de votre coté, nous avons décidé d'être du coté de la lumière et non des ténèbres. Nous voulons voir le mage noir crever le plus rapidement possible comme vous ! Soudain ses yeux semblent s'animer d'une haine farouche.

- Et oui Potter ! Pas trop déçu ? Tes rêves de vois me tuer sur un champ de bataille sont maintenant impossibles ! Me lance Malfoy avec un petit sourire méprisant qui me donne l'envie soudaine de le frapper. Le grand survivant …

- Arrête Draco ! Jette Parkinson et aussitôt Malfoy se tait et je l'envie d'avoir cette autorité sur lui, cet être si farouche et indépendant. J'envie soudainement Parkinson et je me met à me maudire pour ça.

- Oui, Pansy a raison, ajoute Blaise, avoir du monde de notre coté n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour une fois.

Mafloy parait bouder et cette vision me laisse cloué sur place. Son petit air boudeur est absolument adorable. Je me secoue encore une fois la tête ! Mafoy est un homme, mon ennemi ! Il n'est ni beau ! Ni adorable !

- Si vous le dites, grogne-t-il …

- Oh fais pas ton petit dragon, gagatise Parkinson en lui tirant sur les joues. Et souris un peu !

Les trois amis ont totalement oublié notre présence à moi et à Hermione. Je lance un regard à mon amie qui s'amuse de voir ces trois serpentards si proches. Les gens qui vantent l'amitié indestructible du trio d'or n'ont jamais vu celle de ces trois serpentards …

Hermione se racle la gorge et les trois vert et argent nous regarde :

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je me demandais ce que vous faisiez la nuit dans les couloirs alors que c'est interdit ?

- Vous aussi je te signale Granger ! Lance Malfoy toujours à la ramener pour rien.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Je lance à ce petit prétentieux pour le calmer rapidement.

- Toi la ferme Potter ! Me répond il avec une grande maturité ce que je lui fais rapidement remarquer.

- TAISEZ VOUS ! Nous lance les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.

Elles se regardent amusées face à leur réaction en symbiose.

- Toi Draco tu arrêtes de provoquer Potter.

- Et toi Harry tu arrêtes de répondre ou de provoquer Malfoy.

- Compris ?

- Compris ?

- Oui, grommelle Malfoy.

- Oui, je soupire face au regard noir de ma meilleure amie.

- Bon maintenant on peut continuer ? Intervient Blaise totalement ahuri de nous voir capituler aussi rapidement.

- Donc que faisiez vous dehors à cette heure-ci ? reprend Hermione.

- Blaise et Draco ont entendu de drôles de bruit la nuit dernière dans les couloirs. Ils sont sortis rapidement pour voir ce qu'il en était et ils ont senti une importante aura de magie noire qui trainait. Il m'en ont donc parlé aujourd'hui car à ce moment là je dormais et nous avons décidé de voir ce qu'il en était suite au …

- Et vous ? La coupe brutalement Malfoy.

Pansy semble confuse et lui jette un regard désolé.

- Nous avons aussi entendu de drôles de bruits la nuit dernière, je décide de donner moi-même les explications coupant ainsi Hermione, nous sommes sortis le plus vite possible et nous avons vu le portrait de la grosse dame totalement déchiré. Rogue et Sirius sont ensuite arrivés et nous ont demandé de rentrer. Ils paraissaient furieux et le lendemain le tableau de la grosse dame était comme neuf.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé voir parrain furieux, dit Malfoy d'une petite voix.

- Le portrait de la grosse dame a été déchiré ? Me questionne Parkinson.

- Oui en lambeau, on aurait dit qu'un animal s'était acharné dessus, répond à ma place Hermione.

- Ca doit être la même chose qui est passée devant notre couloir … Dit Blaise paraissant pensif. Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un animal ?

- Surement, acquiesce ma meilleure amie, vu les traces de griffes sur le tableau ce ne peut être que ça.

- Mais nous avons clairement senti une présence dans notre couloir, précise Malfoy, pas de trace de bête folle furieuse, rien n'a été déchiré sauvagement chez nous.

- Si ce n'est pas une bête ce serait quoi alors ? demande Hermione.

- Un esprit ?

- Un monstre ?

- Un démon ?

Le silence se fait. Nous sommes tous perplexes face à ce mystère.

- La marque des ténèbres trônait sur Rusard, rappelle Blaise.

- Cela a donc un rapport avec Voldemort, je conclus

- Bravo ! Quel perspicacité ! me jette Malfoy le regard moqueur, ignorant celui noir de Pansy.

- Mais pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres ferait cela ? demande celle-ci.

- Pour faire fermer l'école, hasarde Hermione.

- Surement, j'acquiesce vigoureusement. Pour mieux pouvoir recruter de jeunes mangemorts et attaquer les enfants de moldus.

Les autres semblent d'accord avec cette théorie. Je frissonne de dégout.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je dis énergiquement. On ne peut pas laisser cette chose trainer impunément dans les couloirs !

- Je suis d'accord avec Potter, me soutient Pansy.

Malfoy ne parait pas convaincu mais cède face au regard noir de sa meilleure amie tout comme le jeune métis. Hermione est bien évidemment d'accord avec moi.

- Il faut faire des recherches sur ce qu'est cette chose, planifie-t-elle.

- Parfaitement ! La soutient Pansy.

- Aller à la bibliothèque pour enquêter sur les esprits ou monstres suffisamment puissant pour que nos professeurs n'arrivent pas à l'attraper. Puis faire des rondes le soir pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Je propose aussi qu'on aille interroger nos professeurs discrètement bien sur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Granger !

- Appelle moi Hermione si nous allons travailler ensemble, propose ma meilleure amie sous nos regards médusés.

Parkinson hésite mais sourit ensuite.

- D'accord Hermione. Demain 13heure à la bibliothèque ?

- Parfait ! Sourit ma meilleure amie.

Tout comme Malfoy et Zabini, j'ai la bouche grande ouverte vers ce rapprochement plus qu'évident entre les deux jeunes filles. Comme quoi même dans les situations les plus noires des choses positives peuvent en ressortir.

- Demain on ira avec Hermione interroger Sirius pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut être qu'on en apprendra plus. Je dis cela en paraissant convaincu.

- Et nous, nous irons voir mon parrain, me dit Malfoy.

- Et on se rejoint demain soir à la salle sur demande vers 20 heure ? Propose Zabini et pourra aller enquêter ensuite un peu dehors.

- Parfait, sourit Hermione.

Je m'étonne de ce rapprochement avec les serpentards qui se fait si naturellement.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure Malfoy, nous associer avec Potter et Granger.

- Harry et Hermione, lui dit Pansy le regard terrible.

Malfoy … Non _Draco_, déglutit et me regarde méchamment.

- Moi aussi je dois les appeler comme cela ? Demande Blaise mais le regard noir de son ami l'arrête rapidement.

- On devrait y aller, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre, demain nous avons cours et il faut faire attention à ne croiser aucun profs. Alors, à demain !

Elle regarde avec hésitation les serpentards. Pansy lui sourit doucement, _Blaise_ et _Draco_ préfère l'ignorer.

- A demain, Hermione, Harry.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir. _Draco_ lance :

- Je veux bien que nous nous associons mais il est hors de question que la belette vienne avec nous ! Vous êtes prévenus. Au revoir.

Je vois rouge un instant mais je me rappelle le comportement de Ron et j'admet qu'il est plus sage qu'il n'assiste pas à notre future association. Hermione semble de mon avis et nous quittons enfin la salle de classe.

Le cadavre de Rusard a bien évidemment été emmené par Rogue. Je sors la carte du maraudeur afin de ne croiser aucun professeurs. Hermione reste silencieuse durant la majeure partie du trajet.

- Tu penses à quoi Mione ?

- Oh rien Harry ! Juste à ce rapprochement si étonnant avec ces personnes là en particulier dans cette situation là.

- Oui mais plus on est et plus on aura de chance de trouver ce qui cloche. Malfoy et Zabini sont parmi les meilleurs élèves de notre session.

- Draco et Blaise, soupire ma meilleure amie.

- Oui _Draco _et _Blaise _! J'appuie exagérément sur la prononciation.

- Oh Harry ! T'exagères ! Rigole Mione. En tout cas j'espère que nous n'allons pas croiser cette « chose » meurtrière qui rode dans les couloirs. Elle n'est pas marquée sur la carte du maraudeur ?

- Non, je l'aurais déjà vu avant et ça aurait été si facile … Je soupire.

- C'est vraiment bizarre quand même …

Nous sommes à présent arrêté devant le portrait de la grosse dame endormie. Elle grommelle quand nous lui disons le mot de passe mais nous arrivons quand même à entrer.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à ma meilleure amie et je monte extenué me coucher. Mais une mauvaise surprise m'attend dans le dortoir.

Ron est assis sur mon lit, le regard fixe qui se charge ensuite de colère à ma vue.

- Alors vous avez bien parlé avec tes nouveaux « amis » ? Il crache pratiquement ces mots et cela me fait de la peine.

- Ne dis pas ça Ron, tu sais très bien qu'il fallait qu'on parle tous ensemble de ce qui s'était passé. Et pourquoi les insulter comme ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela pouvait t'apporter. C'était petit et facile.

J'adopte volontairement un ton sec pour qu'il prenne conscience de ses paroles passées.

Ron semble enfin penaud comme s'il en prenait conscience et répond enfin :

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute et surtout pas pour ces personnes là. Donc on oublie ça. Okay vieux ? On ne va pas gâcher notre amitié pour ça …

Je trouve la victoire un peu facile mais je ne souhaite pas me disputer, pas ce soir. Il y a déjà eu trop de mauvaises choses.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Il se lève et va se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mon meilleur ami semble avoir changé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sombre avant. Et puis il y a cet intérêt bizarre pour Malfoy. Je ne comprend pas comment pendant quelques minutes j'ai pu le trouver attirant. Ce n'est pas normal ! Et puis le cadavre de Rusard. Je sens qu'il va hanter mes prochaines nuit.

J'en ai marre de voir la mort semée autour de moi, j'en ai marre d'être l'élu et de me sentir si concerné par Voldemort. J'aspire à une vie normale mais ce ne me sera jamais accordé malheureusement.

C'est avec cette multitude de pensées que je trouve finalement le sommeil.

Je me réveille brusquement le lendemain matin a 6h59, une minute avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Je viens de faire un cauchemar où le cadavre de Rusard revenait de la forêt interdite pour tous nous tuer. Et pendant le massacre qu'il effectuait, Malfoy me protégeait de toutes ses forces.

Ce souvenir me donne du baume au cœur sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je trouve ce sentiment étrange et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il prend un telle importance pour moi cette année lui qui n'était qu'une épine dans mon pied pendant toutes ces années.

Je prend la direction de la douche pour noyer toutes mes idées. Je me revigore et je me sens renaitre à la sensation de toutes ces gouttelettes sur mon corps. Mais je met la température de l'eau plus basse à cause d'une réaction gênante qui ne me quitte pas depuis le réveil. J'ai une érection conséquente et je ne sais même pas à quoi elle est du !

Je rejoint rapidement Ron dans la salle commune une fois ma toilette faite et ma tension baissée. Mon meilleur ami semble de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir et me sourit.

- J'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses avec Hermione ! M'annonce-t-il lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

- Oh ! Enfin ! Je plaisante joyeusement.

- C'est bon ! Me répond-il en rougissant. Mais j'en ai marre de côtoyer tous les jours la femme de ma vie sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras !

- Je te comprend et je suis heureux pour toi ! Vivement que tu te mettes avec elle !

- Que Ron se mette avec qui ? Annonce une voix derrière nous.

Nous sursautons d'un seul mouvement pour faire face à notre meilleure amie étrangement ravissante pour ce jour de cours habituel. Elle a attaché ses cheveux et mis une touche de maquillage. Ce n'est pas une beauté tapageuse mais toute en grace et subtilité. Je suis vraiment fier d'elle. Le regard que Ron lui adresse est sans équivoque mais elle ne semble pourtant pas le remarquer.

- Per…Personne ! Rougis celui-ci. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. Vraiment très très belle.

Hermione rougit également à son tour. Un silence plutôt gênant s'installe mais elle se reprend très vite.

- Au fait ! Je souhaite que tu t'excuses pour ton attitude d'hier. Tu m'as vraiment déçu …

- Désolé, soupire Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je le regarde étonné de ce changement de discours par rapport à hier. Il fait des petits yeux à Hermione et implore son pardon. Comment fait elle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il est fou d'elle.

- On oublie, marmonne Mione. Allons manger !

C'est donc dans une atmosphère plutôt détendue que nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner. J'appréhende de voir Dumbledore après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la table des serpentards lorsque nous passons. J'échange avec les trois d'hier un regard de connivence. En croisant le regard gris de Malfoy j'ai soudain hate de me trouver ce soir. Près de lui, pour de nouvelles aventures et de nouvelles joutes verbales avec ma Némésis.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule calmement. Le directeur semble jovial comme à son habitude ce qui me laisse perplexe. Comment peut-on être si fourbe ? Rogue semble lui sur des charbons ardents et son regard est plus noir encore que les ténèbres.

- Tu as vu la tête de Rogue, me chuchote Hermione, il a vraiment l'air furieux à cause d'hier et je le comprend.

- Oui, je lui répond en chuchotant également. Et tu as vu la tête de Sirius, il a l'air lui aussi indisposé.

Hermione rougit aussitôt en assurant qu'elle n'a rien vu. Je hausse les sourcils en la voyant si troublée. Depuis quand a-t-elle peur de mon parrain ? Il est pourtant le professeur le plus cool de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

- D'ailleurs, il faut que nous allions le voir à la fin du cours pour lui poser quelques questions. Partante ?

- Toujours, me répond elle rapidement. Mais comment se débarrasser de Ron ? Il ne peut pas venir avec nous, les autres ne l'accepteront jamais. On doit le lui cacher même si ça m'embête de le mettre ainsi à part mais bon il l'a mérité !

- Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution.

- D'accord.

- C'est quoi ces messes basses, intervient avec suspicion notre meilleur ami, on ne me dit plus tout ? Dit il avec malice.

Si il savait …

- Rien ! Répond un peu trop rapidement Hermione.

- Nous remarquions juste à quel point Rogue pouvait être mal habillé aujourd'hui !

Alors que je me maudis pour une réponse aussi niaise et idiote, Ron dit aussitôt :

- Cette vieille chauve-souris ! Aucun sens de la classe comme d'habitude.

Puis il retourne à toute la nourriture qu'il a mit dans son assiette. Chose qui m'étonnera toujours.

Nous soupirons discrètement avec ma meilleure amie face à ce manque de perspicacité. Heureusement pour nous !

Après une matinée bien remplie de cours je décide d'aller me reposer furtivement pendant la pause déjeuner afin de reprendre des forces. Et oui, double cours de potion puis de botanique ce n'est pas de tout repos surtout avec les serpentards en prime ! Malgré notre « accord » Malfoy n'a pas cessé de me provoquer. Comment ce sale petit aristocrate peut il être aussi agaçant ! Mais j'aime tellement cela, ce duel permanent…

Je jette mon sac sur le lit de Ron qui n'est bien évidemment pas là et je me dirige avec envie vers mon lit qui me parait si beau et merveilleux tant la fatigue m'assaille mais telle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois une tête rousse reposant sur mes draps.

Et oui, devant moi se dresse Ginny dans un déshabillé rose si transparent et court que si elle ne portait rien cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je vois sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement ce qui me gène énormément. Mais le pire est son regard qui me parait chaud comme de la braise.

- Salut Harry, me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix chaude et sensuelle en s'approchant de moi.

- Sa… Salut !

Jamais je n'avais été aussi gêné. Je regarde désespérément la porte de sortie. Mais elle se place dans mon champ de vision. Elle s'est tartinée de maquillage ce qui lui donne un horrible coté artificiel et son haleine sent la fraise. Or je déteste les fraises ! La nausée monte en moi.

Mais le pire arrive lorsqu'elle m'embrasse sauvagement. Elle engouffre sa langue dans ma bouche et la fait tourner furieusement. Ce baiser me laisse totalement de marbre et moi-même je m'étonne de mon manque de réaction. Pourtant je ressens au moins de la tendresse d'habitude.

Elle commence à me toucher l'entre-jambe sans aucune délicatesse tout en se frottant à moi et je n'arrive pas à avoir de réaction ce qui semble l'étonner.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Harry ? Continue-t-elle toujours de cette horrible voix « sensuelle ».

- Arrête Ginny … Je marmonne désespérément.

Mais elle continue de me caresser. Je ressens quelques vagues de plaisir mais rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis de plus en plus gêné par notre proximité. Quand elle se recule enfin et que je crois mon cauchemar fini je la vois enlever doucement son déshabillé et se retrouver nue devant moi.

Mon teint doit alors prendre un ton rouge tomate car elle me dit doucement en me prenant la main :

- Harry … Ca va faire un moment que nous sommes ensemble et je pense qu'il est temps que notre couple prenne une nouvelle direction.

- Mais nous sommes très bien comme ça, j'arrive à articuler face à ce corps féminin dénué de tout vêtement devant moi.

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, me chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Mais …

- Je t'aime !

- Mais …

- Prends moi, je suis toute à toi ….

- Mais …

- Je veux que tu sois le premier, Harry …

A chacune de ses paroles elle s'empare de ma main et la pose sur différentes parties de son corps se faisant caresser.

J'arrache alors ma main lorsqu'elle la place sur son sexe et je lui donne des habits à moi sans oser la regarder.

- Rhabille toi Ginny, je ne me sens pas prêt pour ce que tu veux …

Je n'ose pas la regarder après mes paroles, mais le bruit de ses sanglots me brisent le cœur. Je tiens fort à elle mais je ne pourrais jamais faire l'amour avec elle, surtout ma première fois puis je ne tiens pas à gâcher la sienne. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi … Je le comprend soudainement.

J'entend la porte claquer et je me sens misérable même si je ne regrette pas mon attitude. Je ne l'aime pas, j'en suis vraiment sur à présent mais je ne vois pas comment la quitter, elle si sensible … Je me fais l'effet d'un monstre et j'appréhende la réaction de Ron.

Non, mieux vaut que je reste encore avec elle. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir des personnes. Je ne veux plus …

Je suis encore secoué lors du cours de Sirius. Hermione a bien tenté de retenir mon

attention mais à chaque fois je repensais à la scène avec Ginny. Cela me laisse profondément malheureux de ne pas être amoureux de cette fille pourtant si chouette et adorable. Mais l'amour ne se commande malheureusement pas… Pourquoi je pense à Malfoy en pensant cette phrase ?

Ma meilleure amie est totalement concentrée sur le cours. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ses recherches avec Pansy, elle préférant garder ce qu'elles avaient appris pour ce soir. En tout cas, jamais cette matière ne l'avait autant intéressée … Je me rappelle aussi que nous devons aller voir Sirius sans Ron à la fin du cours et de mon plan soigneusement fignolé pendant le cours de potion. Bon, il n'est pas très compliqué mais c'est toujours ça !

- Maintenant, je chuchote à Hermione.

Elle me jette un regard montrant son accord.

- Alors comme ça il y a des milliers de variétés de baguettes, je lance d'un ton suffisamment élevé à ma meilleure amie coupant ainsi Sirius en pleine explication.

- Oh oui ! Me soutient Hermione, en bois de rose, en bois de chênes ! Des milliers je t'assure Harry.

Toute la classe nous regarde à présent avec de grands yeux rond. Sirius semble contrarié.

- Harry, Hermione, veuillez écouter mon cours ! Les variétés de baguettes n'en sont pas le sujet il me semble. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Après ces paroles il se relance dans ses explications avec un enthousiasme non feint. Je soupire de soulagement et lance un clin d'œil victorieux à Hermione qui a un drôle de sourire.

Quand le cours sonne enfin je dis à Ron de nous attendre dehors. Avec Hermione qui semble perturbée nous nous approchons de Sirius. Celui-ci a un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors comme ça on perturbe mon cours Harry ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Je devrais t'enlever des points pour ça mais bon tu me rappelles tellement James petit chenapan !

Tout en m'adressant ces paroles il commence à ranger ses affaires.

- Et au fait Hermione, depuis quand tu te transforme en maraudeuse ? En tout cas-tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

Il lui lance un petit clin d'œil. Ma meilleure amie semble ne plus savoir oùse mettre et est étrangement ravie. N'avait-elle pas peur de lui ?

- Désolé Patmol on ne recommencera plus, je lui assure. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais envie de te parler depuis un moment.

- Ah bon ?

Mon parrain semble étonné.

- A propos de la fameuse nuit dans les couloirs …

- Oh !

Le teint de Sirius se fait blanc

- Oui Sirius, intervient Hermione, nous nous demandions ce qui se passait dans Poudlard ces derniers temps …

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, désolé …

Il se met à prendre ses affaires précipitamment. Il nous lance un regard en biais.

- Ne me posez plus de questions et ne cherchez surtout pas à savoir ce qu'il en est sinon vous allez le regretter et je m'arrangerais pour vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Mais …

- Arrêtez ! Ne me demandez plus rien. Il ne s'agit pas d'une petite affaire cette fois Harry, votre vie est réellement en danger !

Il part ou plutôt s'enfuie sans un mot de plus. Je suis extrêmement déçu par son attitude et de n'avoir rien appris. Sauf que cette chose est véritablement dangereuse; pire que nous le pensions. J'imagine déjà le regard méprisant de Malfoy face à ce manque d'information.

Hermione semble aussi déçue. Nous nous regardons contrits et décidons d'un même accord d'attendre ce soir notre réunion avec les serpentards afin de réunir toutes nos informations. J'espère qu'ils auront eu plus de chance avec Rogue !

Fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Aimez vous ? Petite review sa ferait plaisir ^^

J'ai une autre histoire en cours, comique celle-là : Le plan. Avec un Draco totalement fou et un Harry Potter dépassé.

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre qui sera un point de vue de …. Blaise !

N'hésitez pas à me dire quels point de vue vous aimeriez que je favorise, c'est vous les lecteurs !

A bientôt !


	5. Et semble empirer

_Les événements de ce chapitre se déroulent juste après la discussion avec Harry et Hermione._

_On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé du trio serpentards._

_**Point de vue de Blaise :**_

_Hermione _et _Harry _viennent de partir. La porte claque fortement nous laissant dans un silence assourdissant. Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vient de se passer… Nous avons fais une sorte de pacte avec ces gryffondors. Nous allons enquêter avec eux sur ce truc et Pansy ne nous a même pas laissé le choix !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Pansy ? Demande d'une voix basse et dangereuse Draco.

Il me parait vraiment très énervé mais se contrôle pour notre amie et je le vois. Je comprend ses sentiments car je partage les mêmes en ce moment. Pourquoi se mêler avec eux ? Nous nous débrouillons assez bien tout seuls et ce depuis toujours. Je décide de soutenir mon meilleur ami.

**- **Je suis d'accord avec Draco, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On n'a pas besoin d'eux ! On se débrouille depuis toujours que tous les trois et sans ces gryffondors de malheur ! Tu as bien vu la réaction de Weasley tout à l'heure, tu sais très bien qu'au fond ils pensent tous la même chose …

- Oui, me soutient Draco, nous ne sommes que des enfants de mangemorts, de futurs apprentis de Voldemort ! C'est tout ce que nous sommes aux yeux du monde et rien d'autre. Les gens ne font que se cantonner aux apparences et ne cherchent jamais à voir au-delà. Et il en sera éternellement ainsi…

- Tu connais très bien la bêtise des hommes Pansy, je dis doucement à ma meilleure amie, rappelle toi de notre première année …

Aussitôt elle frémit et je m'en veux de lui avoir remis à l'esprit ces souvenirs si difficiles.

En effet, en première année, elle s'était fait attaquer par un groupe de gryffondors de 6ème année qui voulaient s'en prendre à une serpentarde et sang pur de surcroit. Pansy s'était trouvé sur leur chemin et ils l'avaient tabassé. Si moi et Draco n'étions pas arrivé à temps qui sait ce que ces salops lui auraient fait !

Les gens nous détestent mais ne connaissent rien de notre histoire. Ils ne savent pas toutes les souffrances que nous avons endurées ni les épreuves que nous avons dus traverser. Ils ne font que nous détester sans aucune raison valable. Au début cela m'attristait mais ensuite cela n'a fait que renforcer ma haine du monde, des autres. Mes amis me conviennent et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Vincent et Grégory sont des exceptions. Ils n'ont pas eu la même histoire que nous mais ils peuvent nous comprendre malgré tout.

Pansy nous regarde chacun à notre tour d'un petit regard triste mais je sais qu'au fond elle ne regrette rien. Elle est si belle à cette instant, mélange de douceur, de fragilité mais en même temps animé d'une si grande force …

- Je comprend que ça ne vous plais pas et je dois avouer que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que vous avant. Mais ils sont différents. J'ai vu la réaction d'Hermione quand je suis tombée à terre ou quand Weasley nous a insulté, elle ne cautionne pas ça. Etant née moldu elle ne partage pas cette haine viscérale que l'on nous voue en général.

- Et Potter ? Grogne Draco.

Pansy lui jette un regard noir.

- Enfin … _Harry _? Pourquoi lui ? Je suis sur qu'il partage les mêmes idées que son copain débile.

- Si il les partage pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a laissé lui donner un coup de poing sans même esquisser un seul mouvement ? Répond à cela Draco et si ta réponse me convainc on oublie les gryffondors …

Je vois alors mon meilleur ami plongé dans une intense réflexion mais je vois bien qu'il n'a aucun argument valable à émettre. Il est vrai que Potter n'a pas montré un seul mouvement pour protéger son ami, il semblait d' « accord » avec Draco, comme si il pensait également que ce poing était mérité.

- Je dois avouer que Pans' a raison Dray, j'ai bien observé Potter au cas où il voudrait faire le héros avec son pote et il n'a pas fait un seul geste. Il est resté immobile.

Je vois une lueur de satisfaction passer dans les yeux de Draco mais je le connais il ne va pas vouloir céder aussi facilement.

- Cela resta quand même Potter Pans', marmonne-t-il.

- Et alors ! S'exaspère notre meilleure amie. Tu es vraiment idiot de t'aveugler dans cette haine puérile. Harry est quelqu'un de bien tu le sais, et Hermione reste la jeune fille la plus intelligente du collège. Leur aide nous sera vraiment utile !

Draco détourne les yeux et Pansy a un petit sourire victorieux. Elle sait que la bataille est à présent gagnée. Elle me regarde et je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Parfait ! S'exclame-t-elle. Vous entendez enfin raison …

- Vous pensez que c'était quoi ? Nous demande Dray voulant changer de sujet. La chose qui a attaqué Rusard. Vu la marque des ténèbres c'est évident que c'est Voldemort qui l'a envoyé …

Je frissonne à la mention de ce prénom honni. Et oui, je ne suis pas immunisé contre la terreur qu'inspire ce simple nom. De douloureux souvenirs de l'été dernier me reviennent mais je les écarte aussitôt car ce n'est pas le moment. Et pourtant, Merlin seul à quel point ils me hantent.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'un simple nom, me dit Draco avec sagesse, ce n'est qu'un nom et en aucun cas lui. Si tu te met à le craindre dès la mention de son prénom comment pourras-tu te retrouver face à lui sans t'évanouir ?

- Je sais, je soupire douloureusement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Blaise, m'adresse gentiment Pansy en mettant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Tu n'es pas le seul et tu as bien plus de raison de trembler que tous les autres crétins réunis.

- Tu vas mieux au fait toi ? Je lui demande en essayant de masquer un maximum la tendresse qui m'habite lorsqu'elle est si proche de moi.

- Oui, j'ai cru m'évanouir lorsque cette fumée bizarre m'a entouré mais c'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit alors si doucement que je me sens défaillir, l'amour m'emporte dans un monde si beau, si loin de la noirceur de celui dans lequel nous habitons.

- D'accord …

Je lui caresse doucement la joue et ma meilleure amie rougit sous cet effleurement. Elle est si belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux bleus océan. Elle est mon enfer et ma rédemption à elle seule … Si seulement elle savait … Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, elle ne me croirait pas et refuserait à cause de la guerre qui nous menace. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime…

Draco se racle la gorge et nous regarde d'un air courroucé :

- C'est moi ou personne ne m'écoute !

J'éclate de rire face à la réaction plutôt enfantine de mon meilleur ami qui est si soupe au lait. Cela me détourne un instant de mon amour maudit.

- Mais si on t'écoute petit dragon, soupire Pansy en s'éloignant de moi.

J'ai soudain froid et je regrette déjà son contact…

- Donc Voldemort a envoyé quelque chose ici à Poudlard pour nuire aux élèves. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour pouvoir attaquer les élèves, affaiblir Poudlard sans que les professeurs ne puissent rien faire. Intelligent vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous demande Draco le regard sombre.

- Diabolique je dirais, ajoute Pansy.

- Malin surtout, vous vous rendez compte que cette chose tue dans les couloirs sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Si un élève meure ce sera la panique à Poudlard et les parents vont retirer leurs enfants. Un peut plus de main d'œuvre pour le seigneur des ténèbres, je ricane.

- Il a attaqué Rusard, c'est le seul mort à déplorer pour le moment, se rappelle Pansy.

- A déplorer ! Parle pour toi ! Lance Draco.

- C'est une façon de parler, soupire notre meilleure amie.

- Et si cette chose s'attaquait seulement aux cracmols et aux nés moldus ? Après tout Rusard était connu pour n'avoir aucun pouvoir, la cible idéale puis le seigneur des ténèbres méprise les gens sans pouvoir…

Je ferme les yeux après cette phrase. Je ne connais que trop bien son aversion pour les personnes faibles et sans magie.

- Pourquoi pas ! S'exclame Draco. C'est un excellent moyen pour lui de tuer ceux qu'ils méprisent à distance et avec beaucoup de précisions.

- Mais comment en être sur ? Se questionne notre meilleure amie.

- Il n'y a pas mille solutions, il faudrait attendre un autre mort …

La phrase de Draco claque dans l'air et nous laisse abasourdis. Malgré tout je ne vois pas quoi lui répliquer. C'est le seul moyen pour en être sur, un seul cas ne veut rien dire.

- Il faut donc attendre et voir, je conclus avec sagesse.

- En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres morts ! Assène Pansy, je préfère qu'il n'y ait aucun mort… C'est si triste lorsqu'un être quitte notre monde pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Bien sur … Je me suis mal exprimé.

- J'espère bien ! Car je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de nombreuses morts, lâche-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Réplique aussitôt Dray.

- Quand il y a des morts près de moi cela m'affaiblit vous le savez bien. Donc plus il y aura de morts, plus je serais faible ...

Sa voix s'éteint à la fin de sa phrase et un étau s'entoure autour de mon cœur.

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol tout en serrant les poings après ses paroles. Je déteste tellement ce don que possède Pansy et qui la tue depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Cela lui gâche la vie depuis si longtemps mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'elle ne le possède plus. Je serais prêt à tout pour elle …

Draco semble touché lui aussi. Mais il reprend bien vite contenance car il sait que s'apitoyer ne sert à rien quand on ne peut rien y faire. Je décide donc de suivre son exemple. Il faut que je sois fort comme elle l'est, comme il l'est. Je dois l'être pour nous, pour eux, mes meilleurs amis…

- Jamais deux sans trois, je murmure.

- Jamais deux sans trois, murmure Pansy à son tour.

- Jamais deux sans trois, finit Dray.

Une étincelle de magie flotte dans l'air et nous réchauffe le cœur qui est bien lourd après cette conversation.

En effet, cette année commence d'une façon bien sombre et ne prédit rien de bon pour l'avenir. J'ai l'impression que nos ennuis ne font que commencer tout comme les attaques de Voldemort …

Cette septième année symbolique va apporter beaucoup de choses, je le sens. Beaucoup de changements, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Puis après Poudlard, nous adhérerons totalement l'ordre du phénix pour espionner nos familles afin de rendre ce monde un peu moins dégueulace. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas gagné malheureusement.

- Il faut y aller, dit Draco le premier à se remettre de notre moment de silence.

- Oui tu as raison, le soutient notre amie, tant qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. J'espère qu'ils ont retiré le cadavre de Rusard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je tente de la rassurer, Rogue l'a emmené tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, soupire-t-elle. Mais dépêchons nous, l'aura de magie noire est peut-être toujours présente et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle m'attaque à nouveau.

- On est avec toi, je lui dit en me serrant près d 'elle afin de la réchauffer et de la régénérer.

Nous nous préparons ensuite à sortir et traçons directement jusqu'à notre dortoir où nous nous sentons enfin en sécurité. Le trajet est extrêmement long car nous ne voulons croiser aucun professeur. La salle commune apparait comme un asile. Etrange, je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi …

Le feu est éteint depuis un moment déjà, les lumières sont basses donnant à notre salle commune un aspect encore plus lugubre que d'habitude mais malgré tout nous sommes heureux d'y être.

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil le plus proche tandis que Draco en fait de même. Pansy elle décide d'aller se coucher immédiatement. Elle est plus blanche que jamais et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Bonne nuit, nous dit elle chaleureusement avant de monter se coucher.

Je respire son odeur qui m'emplit de sérénité et de bonheur. Je m'attarde plus qu'un ami normal ne le ferait en l'embrassant pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle ne semble rien remarquer parce qu'elle garde son habituel sourire si charmant.

- Je vous aime, chuchote-t-elle avant de monter vers son dortoir.

Nous sourions, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait ce genre de déclarations. C'est quelque chose d'habituel chez elle, chez nous. Notre amitié est unique et personne ne peut la comprendre …

Je la regarde partir jusqu'à ce que son ombre s'efface. Je ne dis rien pendant un moment réfléchissant à tous les événements qui se produisent ces derniers temps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je décide de monter me coucher quand je vois Draco, assoupi dans le fauteuil, ressemblant à un ange. Si calme et si beau. Je décide de le réveiller tout en douceur afin de ne pas la brusquer.

- Réveille toi Dray, on doit monter se coucher …

- Humm … J'arrive …

Il se lève tout engourdi et part directement vers notre dortoir. Je souris avec tendresse en suivant mon ami d'enfance. Je le connais depuis si longtemps. J'ai décidemment beaucoup de chance d'avoir ces deux là.

Je me rappelle si bien les débuts de notre amitié.

Flash-back 

Il faisait froid ce jour là, la pluie frappait régulièrement la fenêtre de notre salon. J'avais à peine six ans et je ne voulais pas aller à cet anniversaire. Je me rappelle encore de moi, petit bonhomme, pleurnichant dans les bras de ma mère, la suppliant de ne pas aller voir le « vilain monsieur ».

- Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne cessait de pleurnicher.

- Mais pourquoi Blaise ? Ce sont des très gentilles personnes, nous nous devons de les fréquenter, tu comprends ? Maman et Papa se doivent de garder des relations donc tu es gentil avec le fils des Malfoy.

- D'accord, hoquetais-je.

Je ne connaissais pas encore Draco ni Pansy mais je connaissais Lucius Malfoy et ce dernier m'inspirait une crainte terrible avec son regard de glace et son air sombre. J'associais donc son image à celle de son fils, et Draco me faisait déjà une peur bleue alors que je ne le connaissais pas.

Mon père entra alors dans le salon, élégamment vêtu, sans un seul regard pour moi comme depuis ma naissance.

- Chérie, dépêche toi, nous devons partir immédiatement avec le temps qu'il fait. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard. Tu connais les Malfoy ! Toujours très à cheval sur les manières. Et tu diras à ton fils d'arrêter de pleurnicher, cela fait mauvais genre.

Cet homme si froid et distingué était mon père, l'homme que j'admirais alors le plus au monde. Rien n'aurait pu me détourner de mon envie de lui ressembler. Ni même sa froideur ou bien son indifférence. Alors forcément, ses mots arrêtèrent mes larmes et je fus le premier arrivé à la porte pour partir.

Devant la demeure des Malfoy, j'eus un temps d'arrêt et d'admiration. Il faut dire que leur manoir est magnifique et imposant. Mais il y avait un air, un je ne sais quoi de sombre qui m'empêchait de pouvoir m'y sentir en sécurité. J'était extrêmement tendu la première fois que j'y pénétrais.

La salle de réception regorgeait d'invités, tous plus élégamment habillés les uns que les autres. Sirotant un cocktail ou bien riant à gorge déployé de tel ou tel cancan. J'étais perdu dans ce monde, m'accrochant désespérément à la main de ma mère, comme une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage.

La première chose que je vis de mon meilleur ami ce fut ses étonnants cheveux blonds qui détonnaient au milieu de tout ce monde et semblaient rayonner. Il arborait une mine boudeuse, entouré de nombreux serviteurs. J'eus aussitôt l'impression d'un enfant capricieux mais son air si triste m'empêcha de le juger sévèrement.

Une profonde empathie m'envahit et je lâchais la main de ma mère pour aller à sa rencontre. Je me sentais tout engourdi comme si cette rencontre était décisive pour la suite de ma vie. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon mais je sentais que mon destin était inexorablement lié à cet autre petit garçon. Si opposé à moi, lui blond alors que je suis brun, ses yeux bleus contre mes yeux verts …

- Salut toi ! Furent les premiers mots que je lui adressais d'un ton plutôt joyeux et assez hésitant.

Je m'attendais à du mépris made in Malfoy ou bien une certaine timidité de sa part car c'était la première fois que l'on se voyait mais dès qu'il me vit il fit un grand sourire comme si il m'attendait.

- Salut toi ! Répéta-t-il en rigolant. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi ?

- Blaise Zabini ?

Un agréable silence s'installa entre nous. Il me regardait les yeux brillants, nous étions déjà amis.

- Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ?

- D'accord !

C'est fou ce que le contact est simple lorsqu'on est enfant mais là il y avait quelque chose en plus. Un lien invisible mais indestructible. Cette soirée marqua le début de notre profonde amitié. Nos parents en furent ravis mais les plus heureux c'était nous.

Draco Malfoy, mon meilleur ami pour la vie … Ce n'est que plus tard que nous rencontrions Pansy …

C'est sur une note d'espoir que je m'endors avec ce merveilleux souvenir en songeant que malgré les épreuves notre amitié restera. Avec toutes les épreuves que nous avons déjà vécu il ne peut en être autrement.

Pendant que nous prenons notre petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, je sens Draco se tendre brusquement. Or, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon meilleur ami. Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air mais il semble fixer un point au loin. Je suis son regard et je remarque que Potter vient d'entrer et d'ailleurs il jette un coup d'œil en direction de notre table.

Potter s'est vraiment amélioré depuis cette année. Il n'est peut être pas le plus beau garçon de Poudlard mais il dégage une telle gentillesse, une telle sympathie que l'on est tout de suite conquis par son charme inconscient. Beaucoup de filles son sous son charme même des serpentards pour notre plus grand dégout à moi et Dray.

Mon meilleur ami reste toujours tendu en lançant de fréquents coup d'œil à la table des rouge et or. Il semble assez bizarre depuis son réveil et je me demande si cela est du à son sommeil plutôt « agité ». Je jette un regard discret vers Pansy qui est en pleine conversation avec Millicent et je chuchote à Draco :

- Tu vas bien vieux ? Depuis ce matin tu ne décroches pas un mot et tu ne fais que regarder la table des gryffis depuis tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me répond il froidement. Je ne regarde pas cette bande d'idiots qui ne semblent pas posséder de cerveaux mais j'essaye de tuer Weasley par la force de mon regard. Depuis tout à l'heure il nous jette des regards assassin ce bouseux !

Je lance moi aussi un léger regard dans cette direction et je remarque qu'en effet Weasley nous lance un regard noir mais en même temps je note un sourire … Goguenard … Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça et je n'aime pas non plus cet air qu'il prend.

- Je le trouve bizarre depuis hier, je fais remarquer à Draco.

- Il a toujours l'air aussi con ! Lâche exaspéré mon meilleur ami qui préfère retourner à son café.

- Je ne parle pas de ça Dray ! Je soupire. Mais depuis quand les gryffondors et en particulier Weasley nous lancent des regards de la mort qui tuent made in serpentards ?

Mon ami se met à fixer discrètement le roux en prenant soin de ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à son attitude. Après plusieurs minutes il lâche enfin :

- Tu as raison …

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis tu as raison ! Répète-t-il plus fort.

- Evidemment mais tu le reconnais si rarement …

Dray ignore ma remarque et continue :

- Il nous regarde comme si il se pensait supérieur ! Et avec une telle haine … Je n'aime pas ce regard de merde. Mais j'aime beaucoup le bleu autour de son œil par contre.

Nous rions face à sa dernière remarque. Il l'avait bien mérité ce sale batard hier soir… Je sens soudain quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de moi :

- Vous avez remarquer l'attitude de Dumbledore et de Rogue ce matin ? Dit Pansy qui est revenu avec nous.

- Non, quoi ? Demande Dray avec son habituel air aimable.

- Justement rien ! Ils font comme si de rien n'était ! Vous avez vu comment Dumbledore a l'air insouciant. On dirait qu'il s'en fiche totalement ! Il y a eu un mort hier et lui déguste tranquillement sa tarte au citron. C'est lamentable …

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon … Marmonne Draco les yeux baissés.

- Rappelez vous qu'il nous a accueilli parmi l'ordre du phénix, je rappelle. On lui doit quand même un asile.

- Oui mais il a exigé que nous espionnons notre famille au gré de notre sécurité ! Tout est toujours bon pour lui, il s'en moque totalement qu'ils découvrent tout et nous torturent. La seule chose qui compte pour lui ce sont ses précieux renseignements. S'enflamme Pansy.

- Je suis d'accord avec Pansy sur ce coup, balance Draco.

Leur ressentiment envers Dumbledore est palpable et je préfère ne rien rajouter. Je regarde en direction de notre directeur qui sourit de toute ses dents et discute joyeusement avec notre professeur de métamorphose. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de son attitude … Rogue a le regard sombre et semble serrer les dents.

- Allez on y va, dis Draco en se levant brusquement.

Il semble encore de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

Pansy et moi nous nous levons d'un seul mouvement et machinalement je regarde la table des gryffondors en face et je remarque que Potter n'y est plus.

- Bouge Blaise ! S'exclame Pansy, on a cours alors dépêche toi !

Nous sommes en cours d'enchantement depuis trente minutes et je commence déjà à m'ennuyer mortellement. Je suis tellement bon que je n'ai presque plus rien à apprendre. Et oui, dans une famille de mangemorts il faut toujours être le meilleur, depuis l'âge de six ans mes parents m'entrainent dans diverses matières. Je suis excellent à la fois en magie noire et blanche. C'est également le cas de Draco et Pansy mais nous sommes obligés de le cacher. Déjà que nous sommes considérés comme des pestiférés alors si les gens l'apprenaient … Puis nous voulions rester le plus longtemps possible à Poudlard.

- Et donc vous faites ce léger mouvement de poignet …

La voix de Flitwick me parait loin … Si loin … Je commence doucement à somnoler. Soudain un coup dans les cotes me fait sursauter.

- Réveilles toi vieux !

Draco sourie de toutes ses dents, fier de son petit coup. C'est sur que me réveiller alors que je dors tranquillement est extrêmement amusant. Heureusement pour moi mon ami retourne à ses dessins sur sa feuille de cours, me laissant tranquille.

Je jette un regard du coté de notre petite Pansy. Elle aussi semble s'ennuyer mortellement, elle fait des ratures sur sa feuille et pousse de profonds soupirs. Elle est vraiment magnifique ce jour-ci, avec ses longs cheveux détachés, son visage si bien proportionné, ses yeux bleus magnifiques … Je pourrais me perdre dans sa contemplation durant des siècles.

Je rêve de me marier un jour avec elle, de l'épouser et de lui faire plusieurs enfants … C'est mon rêve le plus cher mais je n'ose pas aller vers elle. Pansy a toujours été d'un naturel farouche et n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt envers les hommes. J'ai essayé une fois de lui en parler mais elle a aussitôt dévier le sujet comme si elle me repoussait, ne voulait pas d'une histoire avec moi.

Je vis avec ce rejet discret et cette blessure en mon cœur. Aimer à sens unique est un des pires fléaux que je ne souhaite à personne ! J'ai l'impression de souffrir en permanence, ma poitrine est enfermée … Elle n'est libérée que lorsque cette femme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie est près de moi. Ses sourires … Ses regards …

La fin du cours met fin à ma rêverie et c'est mieux comme ça. Je me sens si mal en y repensant …

- Sa va ? Me demande gentiment l'objet de mes tourments.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas Pans'.

- J'espère bien mon petit Blaisounet ! Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve un peu plus tôt que prévu finalement.

- D'accord, amuse toi bien ! Je lui dis avec un sourire ironique.

Elle rit en levant les yeux au ciel, et ce rire sonne comme une douce musique à mes oreilles.

- T'es bête parfois !

- Je sais mais tu m'aime quand même … Trouvez des informations en tout cas ! A tout à l'heure.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle part laissant encore un énorme vide dans mon cœur et dans ma vie.

J'accélère le pas pour rejoindre Draco qui discute au loin avec Grégory et Vincent mais je sens un poids dans mon dos qui me coupe le souffle. Je me retourne brusquement et me retrouve face à face avec Lavande Brown mon dernier coup en date.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande froidement.

- Rien, me répond elle avec un grand sourire qui m'agace aussitôt, je voulais juste te dire bonjour … Et peut-être discuter un peu.

- Et tu dois me sauter dessus pour ça ? Je lui demande ahuri devant la bêtise de cette fille et en me dégageant plutôt brusquement.

- T'es vraiment pas marrant, soupire-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trois.

- Bon, je te rappelle que tu n'es rien à mes yeux, juste un trou où j'aime me décharger quand j'en ai besoin. Il est donc hors de question qu'un vulgaire plan cul se permette de m'aborder dans les couloirs pour juste un bonjour. On se voit c'est pour baiser et uniquement. Sinon en dehors du lit on est des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Compris ?

Je vois à son regard que je l'ai blessé et je n'en ai totalement rien à faire. Je m'en moque tellement. Cette fille n'est rien à mes yeux, juste un défouloir, un déchargeoir. Mon amour pour Pansy m'empêche de ressentir toute empathie pour d'autres personnes.

- Je sais, chuchote-t-elle au bord des larmes, on se voit ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai des plans de prévu …

- Quand alors ?

- Peut être demain. Je t'enverrais un hibou. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des amis à voir et comme je te l'ai déjà dit on ne se voit que pour baiser.

Je décide de partir, son regard de chien battu m'agaçant prodigieusement. Je pars donc retrouver mes amis qui discutent joyeusement d'un groupe de musique quelconque.

Nous sommes à présent en fin de journée qui a paru durer une éternité et je suis avec Draco dans les couloirs du cachot. Nous sommes devant la salle du maitre des potions et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'angoisser. Je le connais peut être depuis l'enfance, mais il me terrifie toujours autant avec son regard sombre et sa voix glaciale. Il est terrifiant et il en joue d'après ce que m'a confié un jour Draco.

Mon ami est plus assuré que moi puisque c'est son parrain chéri et qu'il est immunisé contre son pouvoir et son charisme qui effraye tout élève normalement constitué. Quand il se décide enfin à toquer mon cœur effectue un triple bond. Je respire doucement … Tout va bien se passer …

- Oui ? Demande le maitre des cachots qui vient d'ouvrir la porte avec un air glacial.

Il semble néanmoins se rafraichir lorsqu'il aperçoit Draco.

- Draco ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Un filleul est obligé d'avoir une raison pour aller voir son parrain ?

Je suis étonné de l'air angélique que prend toujours Draco en présence de son parrain.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, souris celui-ci. Mais entrez quand même.

Nous entrons dans une pièce plutôt chaleureuse et qui peut être considéré comme un salon. Enfin avec le nombre de livres et de grimoires je trouve que ça ressemble plus à une bibliothèque. Bon nombre d'élèves serait étonné de voir le maitre des cachots évolués dans ce lieu.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et Rogue nous propose à chacun un verre de whiskies. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui, il ne nous considère pas comme des gamins. J'imagine mal Mac Go nous offrir un whiskies ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Un thé à la rigueur et encore !

Nous sirotons notre boisson depuis quelques minutes autour d'une discussion assez futile quand Draco se racle enfin la gorge pour annoncer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus.

- Je dois t'avouer parrain que nous sommes venus pour une raison bien précise …

- Je m'en doutais un peu, souris le professeur, on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Je grimace justement face à cette expression tandis que Draco se contente de sourire avec enthousiasme.

- Nous sommes venus te voir pour en apprendre plus sur la raison qui nous empêche de sortir le soir … Pourquoi ce couvre-feu ? Et pourquoi être si dur avec ceux qui ne le respecte pas ? Dumbledore est connu pour être complètement souple avec ses élèves. Nous trouvons ça très suspect…

Le regard de son parrain s'assombrit à ses paroles.

- Je redoutais que tu viennes me voir pour ça mais j'aurais du m'en douter. Toujours à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas …

- Tu sais très bien la promesse que je me suis faite !

- Je le sais mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que ces événements sont en rapport avec la magie noire ?

Mon meilleur ami se referme et j'en comprend la raison. Nous ne pouvons pas avouer où nous étions hier soir. Parrain ou non, Rogue entrerait dans une colère noire et terrible. Je décide de voler au secours de mon ami.

- En fait, nous nous en sommes douté, il n'y a que la magie noire qui fasse réagir le directeur de cette façon. De telles mesures de sécurité ! Nous n'avons fait que des déductions ensuite …

Rogue nous lance un regard soupçonneux mais je sais que cette excuse peut passer.

- Et vous voulez savoir quoi ? Je ne peux rien dire vous vous en doutez …

- Juste ce qu'il en est … Tente Draco.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est hors de question que vous sortiez la nuit. C'est très dangereux.

- On s'en doutait, j'ose émettre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous pensons que ça a été envoyé par Voldemort pour tuer les élèves de sang moldus ou bien pour faire fermer l'école …

- Et c'est quoi exactement le « ça » ? Fulmine Draco.

Rogue nous jette un regard grave et je frissonne face à cette intensité.

- Vous me promettez de ne rien tenter si je vous le dis ?

- Bien sur ! Je lance à la place de Draco.

J'essaye de prendre un air serein et calme. Rogue se lève et se dirige vers son minibar.

- Nous n'en sommes pas surs, mais Black et moi avons fait des recherches. A chaque fois que nous nous en approchons cette chose trouve le moyen de s'échapper mais nous avons penser à …

- A quoi ? Demande doucement Dray à son parrain.

- A un démon, murmure celui-ci.

Je regarde Draco qui a l'air aussi ahuri que moi. Le silence plane dans la pièce. Un démon ?

A suivre !

Donc la fameuse chose serait un démon ? Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre !

Et nous aurons le droit à … un point de vue de Draco ! Celui de Ron est réservé pour le suivant.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous à tous !


End file.
